Only One
by Hana Rui
Summary: He vows to give her his heart, his life, his everything, despite knowing her everything already belongs to someone else. RuAya. Multi-chapter song-fic.
1. Chapter One

**Fandom: **Slam Dunk

**Summary: **He vows to give her his heart, his life, his everything, despite knowing her everything already belongs to someone else. RuAya. Multi-chapter songfic.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Slam Dunk nor does Slam Dunk own the song =P

**Credits: Kage Chikara**, for the challenge. **Kuro**** Neko,** for giving me the song. **Card Captor Sakura**, for the song _Hitotsudake_. **Takehiko**** Inoue**, for the cool and inspiring Slam Dunk. And to **everyone** who's read and reviewed this (and is just about to do so) as well as to the **acquaintances** I have earned through this fic. Let us all keep the **_RuAya_** pride alive, all right ^_^

* * *

**Title: **Only One (Revised)

**Author: **Hana Rui

**Genre: **romance, mystery, drama, song-fic

**Pairing:** Kaede Rukawa x Ayako [RuAya]

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE**

**~ she stared with wide eyes at Rukawa, wondering if she had really heard him call her name ~**

_Massugu__ na hitomi  
Itsumo damatteru_

**-0-**

_Looking into your eyes  
You always kept silent_

The pain was excruciating. Ayako initially thought she would never be able to get over it, but she did. Somehow.

She stared at the handkerchief wrapped around her right forearm and gently brushed a hand over it, thinking she couldn't have done it any better than this. The tautness and the width of the cloth was enough to control the bleeding and to amply hide the ghastly wound it was streaming out from. The long and ugly laceration branded on her by the demented masked creep who had broken into her house earlier that night.

And he would've killed her, too, the ruthless punk that he was, had Rukawa not come and rescued her soon enough.

Ayako stole a glance at the reserved young jock sitting opposite from her at the dining table, still not quite believing things would all come to this. Suddenly, she was indebted to a man she had never really given much thought about, and running away from one she hardly even knew. She had never imagined anything like this happening in the Kanagawa District, much less to her! It was just _ridiculous_.

A flitting glint riveted her eyes to her hand and to the round, green trinket on it that was reflecting the light above them. "Ryota," she mumbled with a sob as she clenched her fingers around her beloved's lucky earring. The one he had always worn and had never once taken off of his left ear. As far as Ayako could remember, it had wrought nothing but wonders for the tough and dutiful captain of Shohoku High's basketball team. It had been doing so ever since his first year in Shohoku. From the time he joined the basketball team, to when Mitsui's gang beat him up and sent him to the hospital sore and aching for weeks, to his remarkable recovery from that injury, and to the time he became one of the unyielding pedestals that hoisted Shohoku up to their first break in the National Championship.

This year, with Captain Akagi now in college, it was Ryota Miyagi's turn to put his leadership capabilities to full force after being appointed new captain of the team. And with this and his unwavering basketball proficiency he had recently led Shohoku to their second year in the National play-offs.

It was just ironic how this very same ornament that brought up this much had actually failed to work something out for him when he needed it the most. When that horrible thing happened...

_And on a night that was supposed to be special..._ Ayako couldn't keep the bitterness from overwhelming her. The fleeting images of that fateful night flashing through her mind was gradually making her lower eyelids heavy with tears. Again...

She trembled slightly at the feel of the silver necklace around her neck. Her reflex consequently kicked in and sent her hand grasping the heart-shaped pendant hanging from it. She knew she should've taken it off to stop the flow of reminiscent thoughts from bothering her mind. But she didn't know why she just couldn't get herself to do such a simple task.

Perhaps it's because it was the only way she could keep Ryota close to her while he's in the hospital fighting for his life...

At this point, Ayako lost control over the tears she had been holding back and they went cascading down her cheeks so profusely that one would think they were never gonna stop. She bit her lip to stifle the accompanying sobs that were struggling to escape her throat. And as she did, her eyes incidentally locked with those of the reticent guy who had been quietly staring at her for who knew how long.

_Crap_! she thought, attempting to read the emotion dwelling in those blue orbs. _Had he fallen asleep already?_ she wondered as a curious frown creased her face. Somehow that notion didn't seem impossible at allthe sleepy lad that Rukawa was! If he could fall asleep while riding his bike, then sleeping with his eyes open should be one of his oldest tricks.

But, no. Rukawa couldn't be asleep. He couldn't possibly be for Ayako was actually able to catch _something_a kind of emotionin those eyes that had often been framed by a seemingly perpetual frown in the past.

The brows were now _relaxed_, his face unruffled. Gentle, even, that if one didn't look hard enough, he would actually think the foxy-eyed lad had indeed fallen asleep, if not for his azure eyes that were awake and faintly gleaming with sympathy and concern. Like those of a friend who's ready as ever to lend a shoulder to cry on.

Strange, for she had never seen those kinds of emotion in Rukawa's eyes. Usually, if they were not stoned, they were harbored by either determination to win in a tough game or animosity for the self-appointed genius, Sakuragi. He had never looked at her or at anybody else like how he was doing right now.

She rubbed the tears from her eyes and took a deep breath. She needed to pull herself together and relax. She was starting to see things that were not really there. How could a block of wood void of a nervous system actually exhibit such kinds of emotion?

_For all I know, he must be thinking what a pathetic sight I am..._

"_Senpai_."

The deep, masculine voice startled Ayako out of her thoughts. She stared with wide eyes at Rukawa, wondering if she had really heard him call her name. But before she could think she was just hearing things, she saw his lips move, forming words that were beyond what one would expect of him.

"_Its__ going to be all right_" he said it as softly as though he had wanted it to blend with the nocturnal breeze. And it was more than what Ayako could take. She could feel the tears forming again as she stared into his eyes. She felt like running to him and finding comfort in his arms. Bury her face to his chest and cry until all the bitterness and anxiety vanished from her system. She felt like... She felt like...

Ayako bit her lip and shook her head in an attempt to clear her thoughts. She really needed to calm down and stop imagining things.

She should stop expecting anything more from Rukawa...

**tbc**


	2. Chapter Two

**CHAPTER TWO**

**~ even in his unconsciousness he knew, his heart knew ~**

_Yume o miru tabi ni_

_Soppo__ muite waratteru_

**-0-**

_Each time I saw you in my dreams_

_You turned away before I could see your smile_

Rukawa felt crushed to the very core of his ego. He stared woefully after Ayako as she departed the dining room and turned toward the loo. If he heard it right, that's where she said she was going.

_Did she hear what I said?_ he wondered as though his whole life depended on the matter. For instead of looking calmer as what he had expected, Ayako had looked a bit more distraught.

_Maybe I said it too softly._

Or perhaps it was because he had gone a little too talkative than usual that he ended up scaring the hell out of her...

A faint grunt escaped his throat as he brushed his hands through his hair, his elbows resting on the table. In the silence of the house, he heard the faint sound of a sliding door being opened, then closed.

_Maybe it was wrong to tell her not to worry_, he thought doubtfully. How could he expect to actually calm someone who had gone through the same predicament as she did and was currently going through a lot more? Had he been too engrossed in training and being good in basketball that he had already forgotten how to deal with girls? Or with any other person for that matter?

Before he was even aware of it, he had begun pondering over this as he kept his steady gaze on the table. Perhaps it was the price he had to pay. Nobody could ever be best in one field without putting another at the expense. And in Rukawa's case, it was his social life that suffered.

Not that he _had_ a social life, to begin with. He had a long time ago buried it into a pit of cold, dark indifference.

So why was he worrying about making an impression? Why was he this concerned with her anyway? She was just... _Ayako_. The peppy and energetic manageress of Shohoku High's basketball team_their_ basketball teamwho had never once failed in her duties. Always around to help them perk up during practice, and cheer them on spiritedly in every game.

With her outdoorsy attitude and simple beauty she was the singular sight that could give enduring impetus to their sappy team captain.

With her stringent measures and that infamous giant fan, she was the only girl who could actually rein and manipulate the hard-headed, red-haired monkey.

And with everything that she was, she had unknowingly caught and swayed the most adamant heart in the district...

Rukawa leaned back in his chair and sighed loudly. No matter how hard he tried to deny it, he still could not get over the fact that Ayako-_senpai_ was the coolest girl he had ever met. And that he could understand very well why Captain Miyagi was so obsessed with her. He was, too, though he had never shown it. He had never admitted it to himself until

He couldn't even tell how it all began. It just, sort of, happened. He used to have dreams of Ayako in his lethargic moments. Whether it be in class or on his bike, that girl had never ceased to bother his mind. It annoyed him at first to have some irksome girl curtailing his sleep.

But when they had that chance conversation at the public basketball court where he practiced every morning, he realized the girl Ayako was and the very reason why she always appeared in his dreams. And when he went away to train for the All Japan team after the National play-offs last year, he had to admit that he missed her. Terribly. He always longed for the sight of her in his dreams because it was the only way he could keep her close, though even in it she never gave him as much as a second glance.

It was funny how a basketball heartthrob like him, who had made a thousand girls go gaga, would so easily and pathetically fail in generating a single smile from the one girl he had held dear to his heart since the very first time they met...

Perhaps it was because somebody had already beaten him to it. Even in his unconsciousness he knew, his heart knew that he and Ayako were as impossible as seeing the sun in the night sky.

So why was he here now, worrying about getting through to her? Why was he still hoping now that the impossibility had doubled with Captain Miyagi's formal proposal of his feelings for her?

It was only a week ago, if Rukawa remembered it right. And up until now he still couldn't help but wonder what had happened on that night that gave rise to all this mess. He hadn't figured out a sane reason for it yet, but one thing was for sure. Whoever the creep was that beat Captain Miyagi almost to death would not stop until he had drained the life out of Ayako as well.

That was why he was here, protecting her. No matter what the cost might be. Even if it meant giving up everything, including his

Rukawa blinked and shook his head roughly, utterly surprised by the direction his own thoughts had taken. "_Do'ahou_," he mumbled, quietly chiding himself. Thoughtlessly forgetting that the mere utterance of that cursed word was enough to summon unwanted demons from afar.

A red-haired monkey, for instance...

"_Oi_, _Kitsune_," a painfully familiar voice called from the doorway. "Where's Ayako-san?"

Knowing very well who it was, Rukawa didnt even bother turning his head. "Bathroom," he said simply while silently asking the heavens for his merciful deliverance from this unwanted company.

Instead of going away, however, Sakuragi walked to the table and sat on the chair that had been vacated by Ayako. Rukawa could do nothing but sigh. The heavens had not been very helpful lately.

Silence ensued between them for a while until Rukawa chanced to look at the despicable creature and found him frowning and staring curious daggers into him, "What are you staring at?" he asked huffily.

Sakuragi raised a brow at him before replying in an intriguing voice, "Say, I was wondering how you and Ayako-san ended up being together."

Rukawa felt the blood rising slowly to his face. He expelled a tiny fume of breath before looking away.

"Geez, I was sort of hoping you'd tell me about it to, y'know, clear up any leery thoughts I might be having."

Rukawa could clearly imagine the taunting sneer that accompanied this taunting remark and it was enough to make his blood boil with hatred.

"Who the hell cares about your dirty thoughts?" The words went rushing out before he could stop himself.

"RUKAWAAA!"

"And what are you doing here anyway?" Rukawa tried hard to keep his composure to further nettle his enemy. He had been with the _do'ahou_ for about a year now so he should know just how to psych him up.

"You, asshole!" Sakuragi jumped to his feet and leaned his fuming face close to Rukawa's. "This is my house! What kinda stupid question was that?"

Rukawa stared him square in the eye and said, "You started it." He didn't seem to care at all that he was being rude to his host.

Sakuragi snorted and dropped back into his seat. This didn't mean he had given up already, though. No, not in his own house. "Anyway, I was supposed to be asking you that," he said derisively, crossing his arms over his chest. "What are you doing here? Are you not supposed to be on your way home? It's getting really late. Your mother's gonna kill you!"

A huge lump suddenly rose to Rukawa's throat. He gulped it down and kept the bitterness from touching his voice as he spoke, "I don't have a mother." And before the monkey could ask more of his crappy questions, he went on jeeringly, "And are you not supposed to be toning your voice down? You might wake your father up."

To his surprise, Sakuragi suddenly looked dazed. It took him a while to open his mouth and say, "My father... died when I was in Junior High."

Rukawa didn't know what to say at this point. If Ayako had been there and heard him, she would definitely have a lot more reason not to ever smile at him. Who would ever love a cold-blooded reptile disguised as a man?

"I've lived with my mom ever since," the redhead added absently before a dragging, discomfiting silence followed.

_Would it help if I say..._ the fairly bothered guy wondered, then rebuked himself. There was no way he'd ever make that agonizing journey back to his past. Especially not for the expense of this dolt.

"By the way," Sakuragi said in a low, calm voice. "I was on the phone with Yasuda. He said _Oyaji_is doing well and is gonna leave the hospital tomorrow."

The subtle affection in the monkey's voice didn't escape Rukawa's ears. "Th-That's good," he felt obliged to reply when Sakuragi fell silent. It was such a relief to know that Coach Anzai, who had a heart attack on the day after Miyagi's accident, was now safe from further complications. Though it didn't manifest much in his voice, it was the best news he heard for days.

"And Ryo-chin," Sakuragi continued, "woke up an hour ago in delirium, asking where Ayako was and if she's still alive. They had to give him some drug to shut him up."

At this point, Rukawa chose to keep silent. It was a good thing, too, that Captain Miyagi had finally woken up from his week-long coma. But a part of him felt like wishing Miyagi had stayed unconscious for a longer time.

For it meant spending more time with Ayako-_senpai_...

"_Oi_, Rukawa," Sakuragi's voice cut through his thoughts. He looked at him and was met by a dubious frown. "You really should be going now. You seem very tired and you're really starting to freak me out!"

Rukawa didn't know what emotions showed on his face when he thought of Miyagi, then of Ayako. All he could be sure of was that he, too, was starting to freak his own self out.

**tbc**


	3. Chapter Three

**CHAPTER THREE**

**~ only one name rose to her cluttered mind and petrified heart ~**

_Taisetsu__ na jikan o_

_Zutto__ mamotte kureta ne_

**-0-**

_I realized who was important to me_

_You always protected me, didn't you?_

Big droplets of water from the leaking faucet tip-tapped leisurely on the sink. Ayako had been listening to it for quite a while now, abstractedly counting each thumping drop as she sat brooding on the lowered lid of the toilet.

_Tip_. "Eleven." ..._Tap_. "Twelve." ..._Tip_. Why had she come here anyway? ..._Tap_. "Thirteen." ..._Tip_. She didn't really feel like dumping anything at all! ..._Tap_. "Fourteen."

_Tip_..._Tap_..._Tip_..._Tap_. Well, there was one thing she needed to get out of her system. _Tip_..._Tap_..._Tip_..._Tap_. _Actually, one person..._

Suddenly, the tip-tapping sound became brisk, rapid. As rapid as the gushing of a raging waterfall. She couldn't tell anymore when one drop ended and when the next one began. On impulse, Ayako jumped to her feet and put a hand to her chest, her eyes staring beyond the wall in front of her. It took her a few more seconds to realize that the wild, unruly sounds were actually coming from inside of her. The clamors of her flustered heart thrashing around her chest.

_Its going to be all right._ Did Rukawa really say that, or did she just imagine it? After all, she's been going through a lot of implausible crap lately that she seemed to have lost the ability to tell reality from imagination.

"But I'm not imagining things, Ayako!" a shrill, bitter voice echoed in her memory. "I saw how he was looking at you the other day. He was staring at you like nothing!"

Ayako could almost still feel the curious eyes that got glued on them on that particular afternoon about three weeks ago. More than anything, the frown that Ryota cast Rukawa's way disturbed her. "Haruko, tone your voice down," she had said imploringly, to which her second year assistant just sobbed loudly and walked out on their practice for that day.

Honestly, she couldn't believe how somebody so dense could actually notice something so _unreal_. She had run after Haruko and shortly fixed things between the two of them. Assuring the younger girl that if ever what she thought was true, Rukawa had no chance of getting through to her. "I already have Ryota to bother myself with," she added, hugging the sobbing girl tightly. "And, anyway, I don't go for guys younger than I am. Rukawa and you will make a much better couple."

Ayako smiled to herself as her heart gradually began beating normally again. She brought herself back down on the lid and sighed. She had made her point clear, hadn't she? Rukawa didn't stand a chance with her if ever he did try. But, what made her think he would ever try anyway?

She propped her elbows on her thighs and slapped her hands to the red cap on her head. She shut her eyes tightly and took deep breaths to keep her heart from breaking into a riot once again. A week after that incident with Haruko, it was Ichirou Mizusawa, her first year assistant in managing the team, who came to her with another stupid _observation_. About how Rukawa had been acting strange lately and how at times he seemed to be losing his touch.

"And how he would always look your way whenever that happens," the freshman had added with a teasing smile. "He's been really weird ever since he came back from his training."

"He may just be tired," she had said, fighting off the warm blood that was struggling to rise to her cheeks.

"And how will you justify Rukawa-_senpai_'s inclination to challenge Captain Miyagi whenever he gets the chance?"

"Ichirou," she had smiled wryly at the kid who was getting irritatingly cheeky by the moment. "Rukawa has always challenged every good player he would happen to meet. As if you don't know that! You used to play with him for Tomigaoka, didn't you?"

"Well, yeah," Ichirou had said thoughtfully. "I guess. But Rukawa-_senpai_ seems to have a lot of things in his mind lately. Have you seen him stealing petty glances at you"

"Ichirou!" she had cried in a sibilant voice as her patience slowly diminished to a point. But before she could pull out her giant fan to slap the annoying kid to silence, he had already sprinted to the other side of the court and easily found refuge behind a _hoho_-ing Coach Anzai.

Ayako opened her eyes and smothered a giggle, "Cheeky brat." But despite her constant attempts at ignoring it, she had to admit that Rukawa was indeed acting a little differently from how he was before he went away to train for the All Japan team. And she found it really bothering every time she would catch Ryota frowning meaningfully at the kid.

Yes, Rukawa was just a _kid_ to her. Or so, until she realized the kind of _guy_ Kaede Rukawa could be.

She shut her eyes tightly again and pulled her cap to her face. _Idiot!_, she chided herself. _Why do I think of all these when I already have Ryota?_

Or did she still have Ryota? The sudden thought dazed her that she dropped her cap to the floor and once again stared blankly at the wall. It had only been a week ago since they officially got together, because it was only then that Ryota mustered up his guts to finally ask her out _again_. Took him about a couple of years to do so, actually. He did it right after their victory over Ryonan which gave them the _carte d' entr_ to the National play-offs.

There was so much commotion in the coliseum on that day. But none of the cheers and acclamations that filled the room when Rukawa made that winning dunk could compare to the rapturous stomping of her heart when Ryota rushed to her and scooped her in his arms, saying, "As captain of the winning team, maybe now I'm worthy enough to ask you out on a date, Aya-chan." Delighted tears had risen to her eyes as she stared back into his adoring, brown orbs. She said yes, of course. Why wouldn't she? That moment had been a long time coming.

Everybody had been very happy for the two of them. Everybody, except Rukawa. She had caught sight of him over Ryota's shoulder and had even locked eyes with him for a couple of seconds before he quietly turned and walked wordlessly toward the locker room. But that was just like Rukawa, being indifferent and all. So she ignored it. And did, too, Ichirou's teasing smile.

She had succeeded in keeping such a tormenting emotion from smothering her heart until tonight. When Rukawa said those words...

Tears threatened to escape her eyes once again. How could she think of another guy while her lover lay critically ill in the hospital?

She didn't even know how it all happened. On the night following their victory, Ryota had insisted on walking her home after their first serious date. It was on her doorstep that Ryota gave her the necklace, dared to brush a light kiss on her lips and said, _"I love you"_ to her for the seventh time that night.

It was also on this very same doorstep that he met his worst fate.

A heavy blow delivered to her head knocked her cold immediately, so she didn't see what happened next. When she opened her eyes, she had found herself in a hospital ward with a bandage around her head and Rukawa sitting by her bed. From that moment on, the laconic guy had never left her side.

It was from him that she learned Ryota's perilous condition and Coach Anzai's heart attack. It was Rukawa who accompanied her to Ryota's room and stayed beside her, squeezing her shoulder comfortingly while she tried her best not to wail over the awfully marred body of her boyfriend. It was mostly Rukawa who stayed by her bed watching over her, day after day. It was he who brought her home when she was discharged from the hospital two days ago.

And tonight, it was also Rukawa who saved her from that hooded creep who dared to attack her while she was alone in her house. In addition, it was on Rukawa's bike that they had escaped to safety.

Ayako sighed and picked her cap from the floor. They didn't really intend to crash to Sakuragi's house, but they just had to stop over to treat her wound. The red-haired guy said he didn't mind her staying over since his mother was in Osaka on a visit to his aunt and he really could use the company. She had asked if Rukawa could stay, too, to which Sakuragi just snorted and mumbled, "Yeah, whatever," before walking away to attend to something in the kitchen.

Despite Rukawa's obvious animosity toward their host, he chose to stay with her. It was he who treated her wound and put his handkerchief around it. It was he who sat with her at the dining table and kept his ever-watchful eyes trained on her.

It was also he who said, _Its going to be all right_

Or did he really say it? Why was it such a big deal? So what if he did? So what if he didn't? Rukawa wasn't her kind of guy anyway, right? She already had Ryota, right? And Ryota's gonna wake up soon... for her.

Right?

_But, would I still be alive when that happens?_ Ayako caught her breath as fear began to clog her heart with this harrowing thought. _Of course_, she told herself consolingly. Of course she would still be. She would do anything to stay alive.

_For Ryota..._

At this, she nodded in agreement and determination, smacked the cap back on her head and stood up. Having made things clear to herself, she felt there was no use staying in the loo any longer. The guys might already be wondering what had become of her. She could barely hear Sakuragi's roaring voice echoing through the house, but she couldn't quite figure out what he was saying. She knew, though, that every momentary silence that followed his growls meant Rukawa was either throwing some curt remarks at him or was ignoring him altogether.

Ayako smiled faintly as she walked toward the door. Though they never really agreed on anything at all, Sakuragi and Rukawa sure could make quite a team. She felt sure she would be safe with them.

And just as she was about to regain her composure completely, a terribly rattling sight met her when she opened the door. There he was! The hooded creep, standing in flesh in front of her!

For a few seconds, Ayako was too stunned to move nor say anything that when the gloved hand slowly raised with a knife aimed at her chest, only one name rose to her cluttered mind and petrified heart. Each syllable combining into a cry for help that shot to her throat and bolted through her lips in a rush of firm confidence...

As though she was completely putting her whole life solely in his hands...

**tbc**


	4. Chapter Four

**CHAPTER FOUR**

**~ "She called for me," his heart sang ~**

_Yukkuri__ to dakeredo hitotsu dake_

_Kizu__ ita koto tsutaetai kara_

**-0-**

_Through it all gradually, you're the only one_

_Always call me, I'll help you_

Rukawa's cool teetered dangerously close to the brink of extinction as Sakuragi's irksome nature continued to gain ground. The foxy lad knew he should just ignore the red-haired monkey, but what could he do? The vexing primate was getting closer and closer to exposing his deepest emotions, and Rukawa wasn't liking it.

But what was there to expose further anyway? "Everybody knows already," Sakuragi had said. So what else was there in his heart that had not been discerned yet by the public?

That he didn't want anybody to make a big deal out of it, for one thing.

"I'm not having this conversation with you," Rukawa told the inquisitive monkey flatly. "_Do'ahou_."

"_Teme__ Kitsuuneee_!" Sakuragi roared, slamming his hands angrily on the table. A crackling fire of hatred blazed between them as they stared each other down to hell.

And just as they were about to spring at each other to get things over with, Sakuragi's frown suddenly relaxed, vanished completely. For a while, he kept a straight face as he stared unblinkingly at a slightly perplexed Rukawa. Then his lips slowly curved into a sneer that eventually led to a series of loud and irritating heehaws that nearly popped Rukawa's ears from off his head.

"Geez, Rukawa," Sakuragi chortled. "You kill me!"

Rukawa eyed him contemptuously, "I am actually thinking of doing so."

"How?" Sakuragi asked, still doubling over with laughter. "Are you gonna turn into a killer tomato or something?"

Rukawa was slowly losing it, he knew. He kept his scowling gaze at Sakuragi and crossed his arms over his chest to stop them from doing anything violent. "_Do'ahou_."

"_Do'ahou_ your face, you punk!" Sakuragi guffawed all the more. "Would you look at yourself! You're practically burning up!"

Rukawa's brows raised in wonder. Then, gradually, he felt it. His cheeks were _warm_. _What the _He looked blankly beyond Sakuragi as he became aware of the warp-speed beating of his heart. All the blood from it seemed to be rising to his face. Could it be...Was he...

"Unbelievable!" Sakuragi exclaimed. "The great, stony Kaede Rukawa is actually _blushing_! Nyahahahaha!"

That just about confirmed ithis worst nightmare. And what made it more awful was that he couldn't even move to walk out of there and hide away. Anywhere safe from this vile creature.

"You are too easy to catch, Rukawa," Sakuragi remarked, coughing out the last shots of his laughter. "I cant blame you, though, since Ayako-san really is quite a lady."

Rukawa ignored him as much as he could and indulged instead in his own thoughts. Was he this insensitive already that he couldn't even feel himself blushing? Had anybody else seen him doing so while he was unaware of it?

Had she seen him looking this way?

_No!_ The small voice in his mind was resounding. Bitterly resounding. How could she see when she wouldn't even look at him long enough to

"So does this put an official end to our dragging rivalry for Haruko?"

At this, Rukawa's attention was snapped back to Sakuragi. What did he say? Rivalry for Haruko? Wasn't that the girl who confronted Ayako three weeks ago and ran off the court crying? He knew Haruko was the younger sister of their former captain, Akagi. He knew she was now the assistant manager of the team. And lastly, he knew she was in-love with him. But that's about all he had in his memory regarding this girl. Not enough to make him reciprocate her feelings.

Oh, and there was one more thing. He knew Sakuragi was crazy over her.

But as far as Rukawa was concerned, he was never a rival of this monkey for any girl.

"Why won't you say anything?" Sakuragi asked suspiciously. Then, in a blink, his mien and voice became bitter and accusing. "Maybe you're realizing that Haruko-san is a lot prettier than Ayako!"

Rukawa just sighed loudly and looked away. It was a real drag talking to a brainless freak like Sakuragi and he seriously wished he could just shoot him dead to save them both the trouble.

"Rukawa, you shit!" the seething redhead growled. "I'll kill you!"

This guy was starting to really get on his nerves, completely and without reserve. And he was starting to get really freaky tooone moment he was laughing like hell, the next he was crying like crap, accusing him of a fault he had not even thought of doing. Still, he tried to keep his cool while mumbling, "Do'ahou. I don't have anything to do with that girl."

"_Teme_," Sakuragi snarled. "You really are an insensitive, cold-blooded freak!"

That statement went straight into Rukawa's heart and jabbed at his very soul. Was he really that bad already? He was just telling the truth! Weren't those the words the monkey had wanted to hear?

"I bet you don't even know what pushed Ryo-chin to finally ask Ayako-san out!" Rukawa looked inquiringly into Sakuragi's fiery eyes, daring him to go on. "He was afraid he might lose her to you. But you don't understand that, do you? You never did understand love when it hit you in the face!"

"Shut up," Rukawa hissed. How dare this guy assess him like that? He didn't even know him enough! He didn't even know how he felt! How his heart bled whenever he thought of Ayako while he was in his training. How he longed so much to see her again until tears nearly fell from his eyes while he was on court. How life came back to him in a rush when he finally got a glimpse of her. And then

Nobody knew how hard he had tried to keep himself from crying when Captain Miyagi asked her out. He knew then he had lost. But despite this, he felt the same for Ayako. He was and forever would be willing to defend and protect her with his life.

_If this isn't love, then what is?_

"You are too selfish to love anybody, Rukawa! You don't even care how other people feel!"

"Shut up," he growled under his breath. The monkey's words were finding their way too easily to his heart. They were actually affecting him. _Am I really that kind of person?_ Then why was it such a big deal that Ayako had never really smiled at him the way he had wanted her to? That she had never really looked long enough at him to see him smile? That he had never gotten the courage to confess his feelings to her because it would only make things complicated?

And how come he was here now protecting her, though he knew very well this wouldn't make her love him as much as she did Captain Miyagi?

_Ain't__ that unselfish enough? Ain't that love enough?_

"And I bet you don't really love Ayako-san! You just want to compete with Ryo-chin, having realized you don't stand a chance at defeating this _tensai_!"

Needless to say, that was more than Rukawa could take. How dare this devil say all that after all that he'd been through? The big-mouthed punk didn't know anything at all! His patience that had been hanging by a thread completely fell off into a pit of absolute rage. His chair clattered to the floor as he stood up and slammed his hands on the table, "Shut the fuck up!

Sakuragi did the same and leaned his face close to him, hissing, "Die, _Kitsune_!"

For a few seconds, the guys just stood like that, staring deadly bolts into each other's eyes. But just before any of them could initiate the brawl, a loud, bloodcurdling wail echoed through the house.

"Ruukaawaaaa! "

"Ayako!" Both guys exclaimed in shock as their reflexes kicked off simultaneously and got them racing side by side toward the bathroom.

_She called for me,_ Rukawa's heart sang as he got ahead of Sakuragi. _She actually called for me!_

**tbc**


	5. Chapter Five

**CHAPTER FIVE**

**~ and because of her, Rukawa was bleeding his way in a rush after them ~**

_Anata__ ni aete, anata to sugoshite_

_Ima__ koko ni sotto ukabu_

_Afureru__ kono omoi o uke tomete_

**-0-**

_You're brave, you're amazing_

_Here, now gently surfacing_

_Receive this overflowing feelings_

Ayako knew the hooded creep was strong, but she had no idea just how strong until she saw him throw Rukawa against the wall as though the guy had been nothing but a mere bag of bones.

"Rukawa!" she exclaimed in fright as she pulled herself off the bathroom floor. But before she could run to Rukawa's aid, a red-haired punk crying, "Asshole!" sprung from nowhere and pinned the creep to the floor with no trouble at all.

"Sakuragi!" she cried.

The rowdy redhead deftly got a punch to the creep's masked face, but ended up shaking his hand and crying out in pain, "_Itaaaiii_! "

The creep punched Sakuragi off and was back to his feet in an instant. The wink of light that got caught in his steel mask as he turned and faced her seemed both a taunting mockery and an inescapable threat.

"What do you want from me?" she demanded as tears of fear welled up in her eyes.

"Die," a low, vile voice vibrated from the solidly welded mask. And it was enough to freeze all muscles in Ayako's body, deterring her from doing anything even as the creep reached out and strangled her. She coughed and choked and grabbed the creep by the wrists, attempting to pull his hands from off her neck. But the gloved hands only pressed harder. She closed her eyes tightly as the taste of blood surged to her mouth.

_I'm gonna die,_ was the thought that instantly filled her mind. And she was utterly surprised when the creep's clutch suddenly loosened and eventually slipped off following a pained groan. She opened her eyes and saw Sakuragi pulling the creep away by an arm coiled around his neck. She leaned on the doorframe gasping for breath as she watched the redhead try to unmask the struggling psycho.

"You got to the wrong party, dumbass!" Sakuragi exclaimed, making a grab for the steel mask while tightening his arm harder around the creep's neck. But before he could accomplish this feat of exposure, the creep elbowed him on the chest so hard that Ayako could swear she heard his ribcage crack. The pained howl that escaped Sakuragi's throat along with the specks of blood that splattered on the floor from his mouth was so horrifying that Ayako's knees wobbled like jellies, sending her slipping slowly to the floor, sobbing.

The creep, not yet satisfied with the agony he had caused, clasped his fists together and hit the red-head on the back, bearing him completely to the ground. He then turned and faced his original prospect, looking all set to catch up on his repeatedly curtailed business with her.

Seeing this, Ayako struggled to her feet and would've deftly locked herself in the bathroom had not a crisp clattering sound snapped her eyes to Rukawa who was now standing against the wall with a bloody hand pressed hard against his abdomen. His breathing was husky and there was blood trickling from one corner of his mouth. Ayako turned her wide, teary eyes to his other arm hanging limply on his side and followed the droplets of blood from his hand to the floor where her gaze was held in terror by the sight of a blood-stained knife.

And in her frenzy she had actually thought of locking him out to save herself! How rude and selfish could she possibly be?

"Hinged," Rukawa mumbled, staring fixedly at the bathroom door. Though he was obviously in pain, his face wasn't showing any sign of it and was instead as straight as he was impassive. "I've been careless."

"Rukawa," Ayako's voice caught in her throat as the masked creep turned toward the wounded guy.

"Oh look," he said tauntingly. "Has the brave hero gone deranged?"

Rukawa spit out the blood in his mouth and frowned at the creep as he roughly brushed the back of his hand through his lips.

"You're bleeding like the Niagara, pal. Do you think you can still"

A smashing kick delivered to his side drove the bluffing creep off his sentence and sent him stumbling toward the recovering redhead, subsequently bearing the poor guy back to the ground with his weight. Sakuragi's groan sounded more irritated than hurt.

"Sakuragi!" Ayako wasn't sure if she heard it right, but was there a tinge of concern in Rukawa's voice when he called out his mortal rival's name? Was this the same Rukawa who had in the past referred to Sakuragi by no other name but _do'ahou_? Maybe the creep was right. Maybe Rukawa was losing too much blood that he was slowly going insane!

And before Rukawa could go more insane and drag himself to the redhead's aid, Sakuragi managed to flip the guy off and was back to his feet in one fell swoop. He then turned to Rukawa and snarled, "Rukawa, you shit! What are you doing standing there?"

"Sakuragi, he's hurt!" Ayako cried in Rukawa's defense.

"I know!" Sakuragi snapped back. He then charged toward Rukawa and caught him by the lapels of his school uniform. "You're supposed to be running off with Ayako-san!"

The slightly perplexed Rukawa looked straight into Sakuragi's eyes and mumbled, "I wont."

"What do you mean you wont?" Sakuragi demanded, angrily twisting the white fabric in his hands.

"Dont be stupid, that guys gonna kill you!" Rukawa cried, grabbing hold of the monkey's shirt in an attempt to shove him off. But Sakuragi proved to be stronger than he was. The redhead pulled the other guy around and slammed him hard against the wall beside the bathroom door. Ayako clasped her hands to her mouth as Rukawa's arms fell limply to his side following a faint groan of pain.

"_Bakeru_!" Sakuragi growled to his face. "Don't tell me you're worrying about me!"

Rukawa gritted his teeth and muttered, "Not on your life."

"Then go!" Sakuragi put all his strength into hurtling Rukawa off as close to the door as he could, so brusquely and carelessly that the startled raven-haired guy went stumbling and falling flat on his back just a hairbreadth away from escape. Sakuragi then grabbed the stunned Ayako by the arm and sent her reeling helplessly toward Rukawa, consequently falling right on top of him.

And the moment their eyes locked together, the world seemed to stop turning for Ayako...

She had never gotten this close to him before so her senses were finding it hard to contain the sight and the feel of _Rukawa_. It was like being in a dark abyss where all she could see was Rukawa's face. All she could feel was the warmth of Rukawa's breath. And all she could hear was the loud pounding of her own heart...

She knew Rukawa was attractive, but she had no idea he could be this _gorgeous_. Lying on top of him, so dangerously close, she was slowly realizing just how perfect his facial contours were. They were like the work of a divine chisel, modeling on ivory textured clay a modern day Adonis whose blue eyes were looking straight into hers. And whose hand was gently tracing the curve of her nape, pulling her face closer... and closer...

The magical moment went poof with the bellowing of Sakuragi's ever disturbing voice, "You two are making this too hard for me!" He now had his arms coiled around the struggling creep's neck and waist. "Dammit, Rukawa! You fool! Get her out of here!" He was angrily spitting out these words when the creep found an opening in his defense and deftly flipped the redhead over his shoulder. Sakuragi's massive physique bounced on the floor with a howl.

"Sakuragi!" Frightened tears once again blinded Ayako's eyes.

"Lets go!" Rukawa cried with urgency, pulling her up to her feet and dragging her to the door.

"Rukawa" Ayako wanted to protest, but looking back saw that the creep was in the act of following them. And as much as she didn't want to leave Sakuragi alone, she knew she and Rukawa were in no shape to oppose the creep's attacks more than the redhead could.

"You're not going anywhere!" Sakuragi roared, raising a leg to trip the creep to the floor. The clanging of steel against wood and a muffled groan were the last sounds Ayako heard from that house. For when she hitched behind Rukawa's bike and he began pedaling, all she could hear was a deafening blur fizzling through her ears.

Then, the hollow fizzes suddenly formed words that went straight to her heart and impaled it with goads of remorse and self-flagellation. Though she didn't know what brought up all this crap, she still felt she was to blame.

Because of her, Miyagi was dying in the hospital... Because of her, Sakuragi was being beaten to death in his own house...

And because of her, Rukawa was bleeding his way in a rush after them...

Realizing this, she instantly pressed her hands on his wound in an attempt to slow down the flow of blood, but ended up cringing at the feel of warm gore seeping through her fingers.

"Rukawa...kun"

"I'm all right," Rukawa wheezed. "We can't stop."

Ayako pressed her cheek against Rukawa's back and following a muffled sob whispered, "Im sorry."

The coldness of Rukawa's damp hand when it clasped her hand affectionately drew more tears from her eyes.

"Dont be," he whispered back which only made Ayako cry even harder as they rode against the numbing cold of the midnight breeze. "It's gonna be okay..."

**tbc**


	6. Chapter Six

**CHAPTER SIX**

**~ "you have to admit he hasn't ever looked the way he does now" ~**

_Fukiyou__ na shigusa_

_Itsumo__ soba ni iru_

**-0-**

_Even though you were often scowling_

_You were always by my side_

The foxy lad stirred slightly at the sound of water pelting on water. Ayako thought those ivory-textured eyelids were gonna part and reveal at last the lovely azure eyes, but she realized it was still too early for that. Or perhaps, too late...

_Don't be ridiculous,_ Ayako chided herself as she gently rubbed the damp towel on the sleeping guy's arm. She should pull herself together and stop worrying too much. She had often heard it said that stubborn people always fall headfirst into trouble, but could it possibly kill a person?

At this she had to sigh. It could, of course. Especially if the person's as hardheaded and insane as Kaede Rukawa. Not to mention badly wounded! Despite the fact that he was practically bleeding to death, he still found strength to refuse to be taken to the hospital. And he refused so adamantly, too, that even the equally rowdy _Sakuragi__ Gundan_ were left with no other choice but to take him to Youhei Mito's house after he fainted and fell against a startled Takamiya Nozumi.

It would've been funny to see the fat, bespectacled guy get tackled to the ground by a limp, lean bodyit was like seeing Mt. Fuji falling over against a light breeze that couldn't even lift a reedbut nobody had laughed. Except for Takamiya exclaiming fretfully about Rukawa bleeding all over him, the rest of them fell silent, staring with unfeigned concern at the fallen rebel asAyako slumped down to her knees and cried.

And now here was her toppled knight in Youhei's room, lying in Youhei's bed and hopefully feeling better from Youhei's expert treatment of his wounds. Aside from the knife-cut, which Youhei assured him was not a mortal wound, Rukawa had acquired two more bleeding cuts on his face and several abrasions and bruises on his limbs.

It had only been an hour since his bike collapsed on the street following the numbness that overcame his body. And in doing so, he had scraped his leg on the pedal and hit his head hard on the pavement. But instead of bothering about his own condition, his next words as he pulled himself off the ground had been, "Are you okay?"

There was a burning pain on her right elbow and her wound seemed to have started bleeding again. She knew she was far from being okay. But when drops of blood from Rukawa's head wound pelted her skin as he bent over her, she felt numb all over. She opened her mouth to speak but the words caught in her throat.

Rukawa struggled against his own pain to help her to her feet, but ended up toppling over her instead until her back touched the ground. His breath felt cold against her neck as he wheezed and gasped for breath.

"Sorry," he muttered as he tried to pull himself up, only to fall back down again.

"Rukawa, please," she pleaded as she held the trembling guy tightly against her. "Don't force yourself." She felt him press his face hard against her neck and it made her shiver, especially when she heard his muffled sob.

"I... can't... feel myself anymore," he wheezed and sobbed again as tears finally fell from his eyes and traced a searing trail down her neck.

"K-Kaede." Her hand went to his head and brushed his hair gently as though consoling a little kid. This was the least she could do while feeling a little embarrassed over this sudden burst of emotion from the usually callous guy. She was, nevertheless, glad she was there to comfort him.

So she held him closer as she let the tears fall from her own eyes. And they were in this awkward position when Youhei and his gang, all stuffed on a single laggardly chugging motor scooter, caught sight of them from about three blocks away. They instantly discarded their vehicle and charged toward them as though seeing a criminal who needed a good beating.

It was Youhei who pulled Rukawa up and punched him off to the other guys who punched and kicked him in response. It took several seconds for Ayako's desperate cries to get through to them and stop them from killing the helpless guy altogether.

After realizing they had just aggravated the injuries of a guy with good intentions, the repentant group immediately offered to take him to the hospital.

"No!" Rukawa had snarled to their faces. They disputed over this for some time and Ayako even begged him not to be so stubborn. But Rukawa didn't listen to any of them and instead cried the words, "I need to stay with her!" before he fainted.

Now in this amply lit room, lying top-naked with bandages around his head and abdomen, his skin was gradually regaining color, his breathing almost normal. The sight of his unruffled face like that of an innocent childs had been causing Ayakos heart to go berserk, but she somehow managed to keep her outside cool until she finished giving him a little sponge bath.

The young man stirred again at the sound of the towel flopping on water. Ayako stared at him for a second more before carrying the water basin to the door.

"How is he?" Youhei, who was leaning against the wall facing the door, asked softly.

"His vitals are stable," she said, gazing back at Rukawa. "Hopefully he's feeling better now." She turned to Youhei and asked, "How about Sakuragi?"

Youhei walked to her and took the water basin while saying, "The guys have taken him to the hospital."

"What about the other guy?"

Youhei sighed and fixed his eyes on the towel resting at the bottom of the basin. "They didn't see him anywhere in the house. Sakuragi was already out cold when Oksu and the others arrived. The guy must've escaped before..." He raised his eyes and, probably detecting the agitation in hers, changed the flow of his statement. "But, of course, there's no way he'd ever get to you while you're here. So theres no need to worry."

Remorse began to gnaw at Ayako's heart again, "I don't want any of you getting hurt anymore."

"We owe you this much," Youhei said with a faint smile. "And besides, if Sakuragi was able to hold him up alone for a while, I don't see why the four of us can't. And, of course, there's Rukawa..."

Ayako's lips twisted wryly as she looked back at his sleeping hero. Yeah. There was Rukawa all right. So badly wounded and hurt it was a miracle he was still breathing!

"We were a little rough a while ago," Youhei mumbled ruefully. "Were really sorry."

Ayako shook her head and smiled at him, "It was nice enough to know how much you guys care."

Youhei smiled back a little sheepishly then cocked his head to one side to look in at Rukawa. "He's a different sight when he's asleep, _ne_?"

Ayako didn't really have to look to agree, but she did so anyway, if only to hide her blushing face from the other guy.

"If girls fall insanely over his scowls when he's awake," Youhei went on, "then I bet their senses wouldn't be able to bear this. They're probably gonna drop off and die like flies!"

"Don't kid me," Ayako chortled, taking care not to move her head even a point of an inch. "Girls have seen him looking like that, of course. Haven't you heard his professors complaining about him sleeping in their classes?"

"But you have to admit he hasn't ever looked the way he does now."

At this, Ayako's heart suddenly skipped.

"I've never seen this side of him before."

Her heart skipped again.

"He's usually so callous and uncaring..."

Ayako clasped a hand to her chest. Her heart now seemed to be playing hopscotch.

"...snobbish and unfriendly..."

Ayako felt breathless. She was afraid her cheeks were about to explode from all the blood that her heart was dispatching to her face.

"I've never thought such a flinty guy could actually..."

Suddenly, she had an idea where the younger guy's words were heading.

"...would actually... fall in-love."

At this, all the blood in Ayako's face shot up to her head and began boiling with vexatious anger. Here was another Ichirou with this same observation again that was starting to really get to her nerves. Not to mention at a time like this!

"From what I've been hearing and with what I saw," Youhei went on abstractedly, "there's no doubt about it. Uh-uh."

"Youhei!" Ayako growled. She felt sure Youhei was gonna say more. But with the fierce look she gave him when she turned to him, it wouldve been be a surprise if the teasing smile on his lips didn't shoot off and reach west by sunrise.

The startled guy stepped back and gulped. "W-Well, I... I've been hearing things about the two of you," he sputtered. "No. I mean... about him liking you... No, I mean... about him"

Youhei's struggle for the right words ended when Ayako angrily snatched the water basin from his hands and sloshed water all over him. Then, the water basin's wrathful clatter on the floor was heard next as she turned into the room and banged the door close.

She must admit she was a little surprised at her own reaction, but what could she do? If the guy had gone a little bit further, she just might drop off and die in front of him... _like a pathetic fly_.

**tbc**


	7. Chapter Seven

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

**~ for from that day on, he had treasured her... among all the pain and misery in his heart, he kept her dear ~**

_Omoi__ de no naka de_

_Takara mono ni kawatteku_

**-0-**

_Among my feelings_

_You became treasured_

A violent gale roamed outside as lightning and thunder reigned supreme in the wee hours of the morning. Big, fat drops of rain plummeted from dense nimbus clouds to the whole district of Kanagawa, spluttering in staccato thuds on the street, on well-tended gardens, house roofs and windowsills.

These were the sounds Rukawa heard as he slowly regained consciousness and opened his eyes to darkness. _Where am I? _He moved his gaze around and about until he got used to the dimness of the room. As soon as he was fully awake, the shooting pain in his head and abdomen began to disturb him. It took him a while to remember what had happened. Remember that through the night he had been harshly beaten up to the marrow by several freakshis very own bike included.

He wished he hadn't woken up at all to this unbearable agony. But feeling something warm and soft clasped around his hand, he had to change his mind. He turned his head slowly and saw _her _sleeping slumped on the floor with her head bent in an awkward angle on the bed. It hurt him to see Ayako like this but in his condition there was really nothing much he could do about it.

Nevertheless, she was still a lovely sight. So lovely it made him forget he was supposed to be in pain. And feeling her smooth and slender fingers around his hand gradually restored the life and strength into his system. Just like what she unknowingly did when they first met about a decade ago. Years before Captain Miyagi even came along...

If he had only been nice to her then, she would've been his now. And he wouldn't be in so much pain and agony. He wouldn't be the kind of person he had brought himself up to be.

Rukawa turned his eyes to the ceiling and sighed. He hated taking this agonizing trip to his miserable past, and had always succeeded in keeping himself from doing so for so many years. Now, however, there was no stopping its attack. The rain. The pain. And Ayako... Everything around him seemed to push him deeper back into the darkest phase of his life. And in his condition, there was really nothing much he could do about that, either.

It was on a night with a heavy rain like this... He could still vividly remember, how could he ever forget? It was on that single, fateful night that he changed from a sweet, affectionate kid to the unfeeling introvert who regarded the whole world as an enemy.

He remembered crying like nothing over the lifeless body of his father. He was only seven years old then and could hardly comprehend why his mother had left them for another man and why his father had killed himself because of it. Nevertheless, he was still human enough to feel pain and his innocent, callow heart was consequently overcome by hatred. He cursed his mother for leaving them. He cursed his father for leaving him. And he cursed God for taunting him too early in his life.

But most of all, he cursed love and its very principle, and from then on decided that being alone was the best thing to be. And he would've lived alone, too, at such an early age, had his paternal grandmother not taken custody of him.

After all that happened, one would think little Rukawa's life was bound to blaze down to waste and idleness. But the words "Live on and dream," his father's last words before he died in his frail little arms, guided him through that phase in his life. And even though he hated him enough not to ever visit his tomb, Rukawa still respected his father and admired the person that he was before his mother left.

Mr. Rukawa was an excellent basketball player. He remained an unbeatable paragon of basketball proficiency from Junior High to College, but had never gotten the chance to play professionally because of a serious injury that left him limping for the rest of his life. It was because of this that he had never wanted Rukawa to ever try this sport.

But the words, "Live on and dream," his very own words, drove Rukawa to go against his will. Since he was two, Rukawa had no other dream but to be like his father. But when he died and left him all alone, the younger Rukawas goal changed. Instead of just becoming like his old man, he vowed to be even greater. To show him and his so-called mother how much he could achieve on his own.

And since Mr. Rukawa never even dared to teach him how to play, he decided to learn by himself. And it was while practicing at the public basketball court for the first time that he first saw _her_. She was quietly watching from the sideline while he made a mess out of himself. With the pathetic shots he threw one after the other, he wasn't showing any hint of the excellent player he was to become. He was just plain _pathetic_.

So the girl from the sideline offered him her help and even gave him a quick lesson in dribbling and his first real encounter with a lay-up shot. But being the snob that he was, he, of course, didn't let a bit of the amazement he felt for the girl show on his face and had even said, "I don't care," when she tried to tell him her name. Naturally, the girl got pissed and ran off, never to be seen in that court again. Or at least he thought he never saw her. Not until several years later when he had a chance conversation with the same girl in that very same court.

Since their first encounter, she had made quite an impact on him that he had never ceased thinking about _that girl_ and wondering what had become of her. It was because of her frankness and that lay-up shot she did that Rukawa strove harder and eventually became a basketball player by himself.

It was because of that girl that he never gave up though things got a little too frustrating at times.

And it was because of her as well that he was still alive up until now...

For from that day on, he had treasured her. Among all the pain and misery in his heart, he kept her dear and had always hoped to see her again. But he had so vividly built his own image of her as a superstar female basketball player who was undoubtedly and incredibly conquering courts in some distant districtfor he had never heard of one in his own or in the nearby districtsthat he never did realize she had always been close. From Junior High in Tomigaoka to High School in Shohoku, they had been crossing paths without him knowing it. And without her knowing it either. But then again, did she still care? That was the question...

He had actually come close to completely giving up on her and had even decided to focus his whole attention to basketball for the rest of his life, until she unknowingly revealed herself to him in _that_ chance conversation that dented his rock solid goal and had since then been gradually changing him from the very core.

That girl was, of course, Ayako. And that chance conversation happened on the day he had to go away and train. That was why he missed her so much...

That was why he fell for her more and more...

And thanks to that impulsive red-haired monkey, he was now officially crazy over her! He thought he just saw heaven in her face when she fell on top of him back in Sakuragi's house. And, God, he nearly kissed her, too! This lady was slowly but surely pulling him back to the kid he left crying on the floor beside his father on that particular rainy night. The sweet and affectionate Rukawa. The little kid who knew love...

The gale outside was gradually subsiding. Rukawa looked back at Ayako and held her hand tightly. He remembered arrantly bursting to tears in her arms a while ago. He couldn't help it. Feeling her arms so tightly and warmly wrapped around him drew all the pain and bitterness from his heart into the tears he had long been holding back. Add to that the unbearable frustration he felt over not being able to move a muscle.

And the detrimental and eviscerating pain of loving someone who was in-love with someone else.

The horrible ache began gnawing at his heart again and his eyes slowly filled with tears. _No, _he silently commanded himself to no avail. For when he closed his eyes shut to hold the tears back, two giant drops stubbornly slid down the side of his face. Then, an image of his dying father suddenly came to his mind, instantly snapping his eyes open. _This is how he must've felt, _he realized as he stared straight beyond the ceiling. _What prompted him to take his own life..._

Rukawa shook his head roughly as more tears fell from his eyes. He couldn't give up now. He couldn't just leave her alone. Though the mere thought of her hurt him so much, it still felt somehow _nice_ just being with her.

No, it was actually the _nicest_ thing that had ever happened to him.

He turned his gaze back to Ayako and wondered at such an ironic luck. He had always dreamed of being with her and thought it would feel like heaven. Now that she was indeed with him, he felt closer to hell at each passing minute. Nevertheless, he was happy. He would make hell his home and sanctuary just to be with her.

For, what difference would it make anyway? Since he was seven, his life had always been synonymous to hell.

A faint moan escaped Ayako's throat as her grasp on his hand tightened. Once again, Rukawa's heart delighted at the warmth her presence was giving him. The gentleness of her face sent a tender sizzle shooting through his body. How could he think of leaving such an adorable creature? Even though he knew it wouldn't be enough to make her fall for him, he still felt willing to give her his all. After this, he would just have to find happiness and solace in the thought that once in his life, he felt true love. And actually understood it enough to protect that special person with his life.

The gale outside had completely vanished, so was the one within Rukawa's heart. For what he knew of love at the moment was also enough to enable him to forgive. Yes, he could no longer feel the unfathomable hatred he had harbored in his heart for so many years. He sighed contentedly as though expelling the decade of piled bitterness from his system. It didn't seem to matter anymore, for at that moment all he could feel was love overwhelming his very heart and soul...

It was like coming back to life...

**tbc**


	8. Chapter Eight

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

**~ Could he be... could Rukawa be... that kid? ~**

_Daisuki__ na jikan o_

_Motto suki ni shite hoshii_

**-0-**

_I realized who my beloved was_

_More and more I felt in love_

His hands felt rough and heavy on her shoulders as though intending to crush her to the very soul. Then she felt herself flailing through space, eventually hitting soft ground. What was it that this creep wanted from her? Here she was lying on her bed in her own bedroom with this hooded and masked psycho stooping slowly on top of her. She, not having any idea why this was happening to her, of all people!

She gasped and her heart felt like bursting when the creep's warm, lecherous hands began groping through her body. _No!_ She wanted to shout, but no sound came out from her lips. She couldn't find enough strength to push him away either. _What? What does he want from me?_

_W-Wait a minute, _she thought, suddenly realizing something with a start. Didn't the very same thing happen last night? How come... no, it couldn't be happening again!

_No!_

She felt the cold blade of a knife slice through her arm as she continued struggling against the creep who was trying to get his way with her. The pain was numbing and the blood felt deathly cold on her skin. Had Rukawa not saved her from this creature? Had he not stormed into the room yet and nimbly fought off this desperate maniac?

"R-Rukawa," she mumbled, clutching her fingers to her palm. She then sat up with a start and looked around. It was morning already and she had been dreaming.

Realizing this, Ayako sighed loudly with relief and lay back down on the bed. Then, as her back touched the warm and cushy feel of it, she gaped confoundedly at the ceiling. Bed? Was she lying on a bed? Wasn't she supposed to be slumped on the floor where she fell asleep a few hours ago holding on to Rukawa's hand?

She bolted up again with a startled gasp. Where the hell was Rukawa?

Her bare feet thumped with anxious urgency on the stairs as she rushed down and stormed first into the living room where she found three _Gundan_snoring like pigs beside each other on the cold floor. Then into the dining room where she was met by a cheerful morning greeting from Youhei.

"_Ohayou_!"

Ayako walked cautiously into the room and sat at the table opposite from the smiling kid, "_O-Ohayou_," she mumbled, wondering how she was gonna start asking about Rukawa. She fixed her gaze on the table and silently told herself to calm down. But hell! How was she going to calm down? Rukawa was badly hurt, and now, utterly _gone_. Where to, she felt only Youhei could tell.

But what if Rukawa had gone home after realizing it was fatally dangerous to be with a psycho prospect like her? Would she really like to hear that?

"Here," Youhei said, gently pushing a plate of fried _udon_ towards her. "He cooked that for you."

Ayako's eyes snapped up with a start, "W-Who?"

"_He_," the teasing smile was forming again on Youhei's lips. "The guy on your mind."

Ayako's gaze dropped to the delicious looking _udon_ as her heart began pounding. _Did he really...?_

"Don't worry, it's good," Youhei assured her. "I ate the same thing. He cooked enough for the other guys, too."

Ayako stared wonderingly back at Youhei, "H-He did?"

Youhei chuckled, "I knew you'd be surprised. I was myself. That _kitsune_ acted so strange when he came down the stairs this morning. He even greeted me _ohayou_in such a nice way that I thought he had already died and turned into an angel!"

"Where is he?" The words came rushing out before Ayako could stop herself. She just prayed she didn't set herself up for misery.

"He went home." The words came crashing down on Ayako like hailstones.

_I knew it!_ She closed her eyes as she began feeling awfully empty inside. What would happen to her now without her knight? It really felt terrible, but could she possibly blame Rukawa for choosing to go home instead of staying with her? _Maybe it was the right thing._ The best thing. Rukawa should just stay safely in his house. He should just forget about her so as to live longer. He should just rest and

"He'll be back," Youhei said with calm assurance. "He said so."

Ayako suddenly felt her cheeks were wet. God had she wept in front of YouheiIchirou's equally vexing twin?

"He said he wanted to check on his grandmother and get some change of clothes for you," Youhei added in a quiet voice, surprisingly void of any teasing element, whatsoever. "Then he needed to attend to something and would most likely be back in the afternoon. Until then, he asked me to watch over you and not let you out of my sight. He especially instructed me not to let you out unless it is really important."

Ayako brushed her hands to her cheeks after realizing that her tears had been baseless. Then again, who was she kidding? She didn't really have to realize her tears were baseless! Were they not from the very start? Why did she feel so bad about not having Rukawa beside her? Wasn't that expecting a little too much from him?

But he was all she had now...

As though to remind her he was there, too, a loud, rattling and very wet sneeze erupted from Youhei's face. It instantly brought to her mind her vengeful deed several hours ago, and believing it was the reason why Youhei now had a terrible cold brought her to say, _"Sorry"_ simultaneously with his _"Excuse me"_.

"Eh?" Youhei said perplexed. "Why do you say sorry to me?"

"For what I did last night," she replied a bit doubtfully. Had he already forgotten? Maybe she shouldn't have reminded him.

"I deserved it," Youhei smiled sheepishly. "I was a little annoying, wasn't I?"

Ayako felt a slight warmth in her cheeks. She had not really paid much attention to Youhei's looks before, but given the right situation and mood, she must admit the kid was kinda cute.

"Ch!" She closed her eyes tight and gave herself a couple of mental slaps on the face. Since when had she turned into such a whore?

"You don't have to worry about us, Ayako-san," Youhei went on in an affectionately respectful tone, totally oblivious to what had just gone through her head. She opened her eyes and met his warm, steady gaze. "We'll protect you not because we need to, but because we want to. Like I said, we owe you this much."

Ayako frowned slightly in confusion. She remembered him saying that just several hours ago. She had never hung around all that much with these guys. So how come this kid was saying they were indebted to her enough for them to stick to her, even though the situation was getting deadlier by the moment? "W-What exactly do you owe me for?"

"Uh, well," Youhei bit his lip and fixed his eyes on the table. "It's just that, if it weren't for you and your stringent... _attitude_, Hanamichi wouldn't be the kind of basketball player he is right now." He sighed and went on, "Though we always laugh at and make fun of him, he's our friend and we are happy that there are people helping him achieve his dream."

Ayako was so touched that a couple of emphatic tears nearly slid down her cheeks. Hanamichi Sakuragi and his _Gundan_...who could ever equal their genuine friendship and devotion to each other? She used to think they share nothing but an assiduous inclination to brawls and violence. But her impression of them gradually changed as she slowly got to know them better.

From the time they readily took the blame that could've disqualified Shohoku from the Inter-High competition last year. To how hard they worked in the summer just so they could watch Sakuragi play in the National finals... The days and nights they spent helping Sakuragi improve on his jump shots...

And now this...

"Can I ask you a question now?" Youhei asked, a little doubtfully, after stifling what could've been another roaring sneeze.

Ayako simply nodded her head, feeling more respect for the kid than ever.

"What about... " Youhei hesitated for a moment, then said in a cautious voice, "What about your first love? I mean..."

Ayako was surprised that he would ask. Of all people! "W-What about it?"

"Y-Y'know... the other guy?"

_The other guy?_ Oh, he must be referring to Ryota. The last guy she wanted to harbor her mind at the moment. Don't get her wrong. It's just that she didn't want it_him_ to add to the pressure she was already dealing with. She didn't know what had become of him yet, and it scared her to think they may never see each other again. "I-I don't wanna talk about that now."

"O-Okay," Youhei gently pushed his chair off and stood up. "I-I'll go check on the other guys."

As Ayako watched Youhei depart the kitchen, she got the feeling that he didn't really intend to check on the other guyswhose snores by the way, was still rumbling faintly through the house. He just wanted to leave her alone perhaps to give her space to think... To come to her senses and realize that _Ryota__ Miyagi_ still existed.

She stared at the _udon_ in front of her and thought back on the things that transpired in the past hours and that which denied her even a minute to wonder about her supposed boyfriend's condition. What had become of him? Had he woken up already or had he...?

Ayako leaned back in her chair and sighed. The dreaded feeling was beginning to overcome her again. No, she shouldn't think about this anymore. She would survive through this and so would Ryota. She should keep herself from thinking about him... For now.

Anyway, he wasn't really her first love... she should've told Youhei that.

But, no. She didn't feel like talking about it all that much. Actually, only one person knew about it aside from herself. Rukawa... Well, kind of...

She didn't know what made her do so, but she told him. She told him about that boring kid she met about nine or ten years ago in the public court where she had that conversation with her _kouhai_. She laughingly told him how pathetic and rude that kid was. How he had obliquely warded her off when all she wanted to do was help him. Of course, she carried out a one-sided conversation as her _kouhai_ simply listened with all his reserved bearing. He didn't say a single word, but just stood there in the middle of the court, his eyes fixed on the ball in his hands.

Thinking Rukawa was getting bored of her and couldn't wait to start practicing on his own, she said goodbye to him and turned to go. But she didn't walk away until after saying, _"We'll miss you."_

Ayako didn't, of course, tell Rukawa that the rude and boring kid never ceased to bother her mind for some years and had remained like an indelible scratch at the very back of her memory.

Like what she had done so a hundred times in the past, she began wondering what had become of that kid. Counting by the years, he should be in high school by now. Doing what? Being good in school? Dating a dozen girls? Or perhaps, he was playing basketball...

Ayako smiled slightly as she remembered the look of frustration and disgust on that kid's face whenever he missed a shotwhich he always did! Then, her smile vanished suddenly and her eyes put on a thoughtful gaze. That kid suddenly looked really familiar. _Disturbingly_ familiar.

Black hair... Blue eyes... His frown... His scowl... She had not thought hard about this before but she was slowly realizing something.

An image of Rukawa's face as close as she had seen it last night popped to her mind alongside the kid's image she had kept in her heart for years. The resemblance was so striking it made her gasp.

_God! Could he be... Could Rukawa be... that kid?_

**tbc**


	9. Chapter Nine

**CHAPTER NINE**

**~ like a soft, gentle breeze, he whispered most tenderly, "And you were right." ~**

_Yukkuri__ to dakeredo hitotsu dake_

_Kizu__ ita koto shinjitai kara_

**-0-**

_Gradually, finally, you're the only one_

_Always call me, because I will believe in you_

Rukawa wheezed and eyed his opponent with contempt as the latter jumped up and scored another basket. It was an hour past noon and he could already feel his stomach churning. How the hell did he end up in this court pitting himself against this spike-haired freak? He was supposed to be on his way to Mito's place by now, rejoicing at the thought of basking once again in the glory of Ayako's sight.

"What's wrong, Kaede Rukawa?" Akira Sendoh, ace player of Ryonan High, scoffed good-naturedly. "You haven't scored a single basket."

Rukawa cursed under his breath as he stared at the ball resting on the end line. He clasped a hand to his abdomen and wished he wasn't in too much pain right now to make this guy eat dust from hell. He had taken the bandage off his head this morning, knowing that the sight of it would worry his grandmother to death. But even though it was easy enough to hide his abdominal wound, he just couldn't keep the pain that was harboring it from getting to his every move. There was also the nasty abrasion on his left leg

"You look pale. Are you hurting somewhere?" Sendoh's voice dripped with concern. Or did it? Rukawa couldn't quite make up his mind whether Sendoh was really concerned about his condition or was just simply mocking him.

Sendoh shrugged and turned to pick the ball up from the ground. "I knewI shouldn't have challenged you to this match." He then faced Rukawa and smiled in what looked to the younger guy as mock sympathy. "I don't like competing with injured _wimps_."

"I'm not a wimp," Rukawa said tersely.

"Oh yeah?" Sendoh raised a skeptical brow at him. "But you are _injured_, _ne_?"

Rukawa just simply stared at him. _Me, injured? _That was an understatement. He felt like banging his head on the ground and killing himself altogether to free his body from the agony.

"Are you?" Sendoh prodded.

"No," Rukawa's voice caught in his throat, making his curt reply an obvious lie.

Sendoh's eyes locked on the hand in his abdomen. "Let me see that," he said demandingly as he strode forward.

But the older guy had already ignited too much flame of indignation in the other guys ego that before he could even come close enough to discover the root of his _kouhai_s distress, Rukawa managed to snatch the ball from his hand and went sprinting like the wind towards the basket.

_Swak__!_ The ball fell into the basket in a graceful lay-up shot that only the likes of Kaede Rukawa could do even while injured.

"That was pretty clever," Sendoh remarked with a look of awe in his face. "Pretending you were sick and then stealing the ball from the unsuspecting opponent. That's a new trick." The ball rolled to his feet and he bent down to pick it up. "But your one against my ten means you'll have to think of more clever ones... _wimp_."

Rukawa's blood turned to lava as he stared at the frowning ace player. He felt the situation was getting really serious for Sendoh was no longer teasing good-naturedly like he did before.

And was there a tinge of vengeful contempt in those flashing blue eyes? Perhaps the older guy still felt bad about not making it to the National Finals in his last year in high school. But was it his and Shohoku's fault that Ryonan High's basketball team was just a bunch of _wimps_?

"_Ja_," Sendoh smiled wryly as he began dribbling the ball. "Let me see you stop this." He then turned around and began advancing toward the front court.

_What the_Rukawa was stunned for a while. Weren't they supposed to be playing a half-court game? Then how come Sendoh was making a run for the other basket? Realizing he had no other choice but to go by Sendoh's whimor else be branded a wimp foreverhe sprinted after his _senpai_ as fast as he could, completely oblivious to the shooting pain in his leg and abdomen. All that really seemed to matter at that very moment was thwarting Sendoh's attack at all cost.

Sendoh leaped into the air for a dunk, but so did Rukawa to swat the ball away from behind. Rukawa managed to touch the ball, but Sendoh, in an attempt to save it, instinctively withdrew to make an adroit transfer to his other hand. But as he did so, his left elbow accidentally hit Rukawa's wound, causing the startled guy to howl in pain and grab his _senpai's_ left shoulder. To his surprise, the spike-haired howled even louder before losing hold on the ball, which went thump-thumping casually as the two basketball aces crashed with rattling forces on the ground.

Rukawa had both hands pressed against his bleeding wound, while Sendoh's hand was clasped against his bleeding shoulder.

_Bleeding? _Despite his pain, Rukawa managed to lock his eyes on Sendoh's shoulder. He had torn the sleeve off his _senpai's_ shirt when he made that grab and now he could clearly see the bandage which was slowly turning red from blood.

Akira Sendoh was wounded!

Before he could even begin wondering over it, numbness slowly flooded Rukawa's body and he gasped as he tasted blood in his mouth. He closed his eyes tightly and tried to will himself to forget the pain. The pain that was slowly pulling him closer and closer to absolute peace

_No!_ He would never let this stupid wound make him give up on his life. Not until he could be sure Ayako was safe. Safe in the arms of her beloved, though the very thought of it may hurt him so. He had sworn this on his father's grave when he visited it this morning...

This morning had been a totally emotional one. He brought some fried _udon_ to his grandmother and couldn't forget the look of shock on her face when he asked her to accompany him to his father's grave. This was where, piece by piece, Rukawa managed to destroy the walls of apathy he had built around him and bonded at last with his grandmother.

He could still feel the warmth of _Obaa-san's_arms wrapped tightly around him as he broke down and cried into her bosom. The tears of the years came rushing down his face and _Obaa__-san_ stayed there with him, just holding him. Not telling him to calm down but instead urging him to cry on and on until all the pain, all the miseries, and bitterness were completely drained out of his soul.

Right then and there Rukawa knew how _nice_ it felt to forgive and be forgiven... To love and be loved in turn...

"Kaede!" the utterly familiar voice snapped his eyes to the entrance to the public court where he saw Ayako rushing towards him followed closely by Youhei Mito.

Seeing this instantly made Rukawa's heart beat with alarm as his head pounded with anger. "I told you not to let her out!" he snarled at Youhei as he struggled to sit up, the pain of his wound now completely forgotten.

The stunned _Gundan_ stopped dead in his tracks and opened his mouth to try to explain his side. But instantly thought better of it when he saw Ayako drop to her knees before Rukawa, consequently slapping the scowling guy on the face.

"Don't be such an asshole, you," Ayako growled under her breath, her face creased with a vicious frown that stunned Rukawa to silence and held him gaping at her like a total idiot, his face red and throbbing from both the pain and embarrassment.

The sight of it stunned Youhei just as much, but his attention was shortly averted to another presence struggling against his own pain as he pulled himself off the ground with a hand still clutched on his shoulder.

"S-Sendoh?" Youhei muttered in disbelief.

"That was pretty good, Rukawa," Sendoh said as he grinned wryly at the younger guy. "But you still lose."

Ayako's frown deepened as she gazed back at Rukawa, "You've challenged Akira Sendoh to a match?"

Rukawa wouldve opened his mouth to defend himself, if he really did care enough to. But the look of rage in Ayakos face seemed to have paralyzed his lips completely.

"Don't be angry at your boyfriend, Ayako," Sendoh teased.

"He's not my boyfriend!" Ayako snapped back while Rukawa simply threw a disdainful frown at the spiteful guy, his cheeks faintly tinted red.

Sendoh chuckled as he went to get his ball. "Anyway, I was the one who challenged him to the match." He bent down and palmed the ball with his left hand. "I didn't know he was wounded. Sorry."

"You're wounded yourself." Youhei's voice dripped with suspicion as he regarded Sendoh with a look of scrutiny.

The spike-haired guy responded with a weak smile and said, "Yes. But only _just_." He then turned to Rukawa and grimly vowed. "I'll see you later, Kaede Rukawa," before dragging himself out of that court with Youhei's suspicious scowl following him until he was out of sight. Rukawa and Ayako, on the other hand, were too busy making amends to take notice.

"Sorry if I've worried you," Rukawa said quietly, too afraid to raise his head and look again at that horrible frown on Ayako's face.

"No," Ayako said just as quietly. "Sorry if I've upset you."

Rukawa dared to look at her and was relieved to see a coy smile playing on her lips.

"It's just that..." Ayako appeared to be struggling over whether or not to say what she wanted to say. But when blue eyes met blue, she expelled all her hesitations out in a sigh and threw her arms around his neck, whispering, "It's just that I felt you needed me."

For a second, Rukawa was so dazed he nearly forgot how to breathe. It took a while for him to realize that Ayako was actually hugging himwarm and tight_again_.

He didn't care at all that Youhei was watching them. His arms just went and wrapped themselves around Ayako's body, giving her as much warmth as she was giving him. There were indeed a lot of other things more important than basketball. And he felt glad and grateful that he was finally realizing them, one by one...

Rukawa moved his lips close to Ayako's ears, then like a soft, gentle breeze, he whispered most tenderly, "And you were right."

**tbc**


	10. Chapter Ten

**CHAPTER TEN**

**~ Tears welled up in her eyes as numbness was eventually replaced by remorse ~**

_Anata__ no yuuki anata no yasashisa_

_Hora__ koko ni kitto aru yo_

_Afureru__ kono namida o uketomete_

**-0-**

_Your courage, your kindness_

_Look, I'm sure this is it_

_Receive this overflowing tears_

Ayako didn't know how she ended up being in Rukawa's arms that night. She didn't think she deserved it either. What had happened through the rest of the day that led her to this kind of heaven without feeling any bit of remorse and disgrace? Without actually feeling anything at all but bliss and contentment?

A soft moan of pleasure escaped her throat as Rukawa profusely satisfied the desire he himself had stirred in her. At that moment, all she was aware of was the guys lips nuzzling her, claiming her, and warming her on that cold stormy night. All that really mattered were the pervasive and ecstatic sensations the closeness of his body was giving her. Everything else had been hurled into a ditch of oblivion from the instance Rukawa's lips locked on hers. No words had been said. Not even "I love you" or "I need you" or whatever. It just... _happened_.

Perhaps it was the sudden synchronization of their heartbeats that led them to this rapturous moment. She didn't resist the intense urge. And neither did he.

And now, lying here in the dark, their bodies joined and trembling with desire, she was still finding it hard to believe that Kaede Rukawa, ace player and resident heartthrob of Shohoku High was actually making love to her. His supple body moved to the rhythm of erotic passion as it would athletically on the court. And his smooth, long fingers gently traced the contours of her silken skin, sending electric currents rushing through her veins. She moaned and so did he as they both reached the very peak of their un-meditated union.

The storm raged on outside, very much like the way it did the preceding night. It was a good thing, too, so as to muffle the sensuous noises emitting from that room.

Moments later, the illicit lovers lay panting on the bed, eyes unwaveringly fixed on the ceiling, hearts beating at warp speed. And while still reeling at the glory of it all, Ayako was shaken by Rukawa's sudden whispered repentance, _"I'm sorry..."_

Turning her eyes to him, she whispered back almost imploringly, "_No_." Her eyes began to water as she was suddenly overcome by the harrowing apprehension that she had not been passionate enough to please Rukawa. "Kaede?"

Rukawa sighed and closed his eyes. "I was a little rash, but..."

Ayako's heart was about ready to burst, "B-But what?"

"God forgive me, but..." He opened his eyes and gazed deep into her teary ones. "It was the best thing that ever happened to me."

The huge thorn of anxiety was instantly pulled out from Ayako's heart at the sight of a slight smile on Rukawa's lips. She then edged closer and snuggled up to him. His arms consequently coiled around her and she sighed complacently into his chest.

Outside, the nocturnal sky blazed with a thousand bolts of lightning, as though in protest to such an unlawful intimacy. Accompanied by the incensed roaring of thunders, the sight and sound of it was terrifying, but having someone beside her helped in alleviating the fear. But even though Ayako felt safe in his arms, she was disturbed by the undeniable fact that Rukawa seemed a little troubled.

"Nothing," was all he said when she ventured to ask.

"Maybe I can help..."

"_No..._" Rukawa's whisper sounded a little rough, but Ayako remained unfazed. Like a ravenous carnivore preying on an obstinate victim, she prodded on and on until Rukawa finally yielded and said in a quiet, imploring voice, "But please do promise not to leave my side after hearing this."

Ayako felt like smiling as she began to ask, "Why do you" She stopped short, a little dumbfounded, when Rukawa pressed her head hard against his chest and wrapped his arms tighter around her, as though not ever wanting to let her go. His heartbeat seemed to be begging her, desperately, to say the word, _"Promise."_

Rukawa sighed loudly before responding in a cautious voice, like he was too afraid to utter a word that might terribly rattle her. "On the night of the accident, while riding my bike around town, I was the one who saw you and Captain Miyagi lying on your doorstep. H-He was still conscious then, though rather weak and almost breathless. He had one arm wrapped protectively around you and was whispering your name with tears in his eyes."

The numbness that overcame Ayako after hearing this left her in a terrible daze. "R-Ryota," she mumbled under her breath. Tears welled up in her eyes as numbness was eventually replaced by remorse. What had she done? Here she was lying stark naked in the arms of another guy when she was supposed to be worrying herself to insanity over her boyfriend's condition. She had willed herself not to think too much about him for a while and now look what it had gotten herself into!

"Captain Miyagi asked me to take care of you. Before he lost his consciousness, you were all that's in his mind." Rukawa's voice sounded somewhat labored, like he was merely forcing himself to go on. "Though I feel blissful and happy tonight, still at the back of it all, gnawing at my conscience, is the undeniable truth that I've betrayed my _senpai_."

Ayako knew she should never have prodded Rukawa to tell her all about this. But it was too late now for regrets. The damage had already been done. Both to her fidelity and her budding relationship with Ryota. How could she be so in-love with another guy while her boyfriend lay dying in the hospital?

But then again, had she not always been in-love with Rukawa? The boring and rude kid from her past?

She felt like breaking up into pieces as she was plunged into an awful state of dilemma. She sobbed as tears gushed forth, spilling her bitter remorse all over Rukawa's deeply heaving chest. It was a good thing he had his arms wrapped steadfastly around her or she would've jumped off the window and killed herself.

"I'm sorry...," Rukawa whispered again as he held her closer. Ayako stiffened in his arms as the tears fell more abundantly.

"_No,_" she managed to say in between sobs. She felt she was to blame for everything that was happening. If that hooded creep had not been too bent over killing herfor a reason that was still a mystery to herRyota wouldn't have gone to the hospital and Rukawa wouldn't have been such a gallant hero, putting his life at stake to protect her. He wouldn't have re-ignited the feeling she had always kept in her heart for him.

Adding to her misery was Sakuragi lying in the hospital, badly injured after standing up to the creep to let them escape. And Coach Anzai breaking down again after finding out about it.

Of course, there was still Rukawa, physically and emotionallyand perhaps even spirituallydistressed because of her. Because she was such a jynx. Because she had been careless and rash herself. She was supposed to be saying _"I'm sorry"_, not him. Not anybody else.

"K-Kaede." Though her body felt dewy against him, she felt so terribly dry inside. "Ryota."

"I-I'm..." Rukawa's voice caught in his throat. Though she couldn't look up at his face, she knew he was crying. The sob that shortly erupted from his chest confirmed her notion, making her cry even harder. She had caused too much pain to so many people. How could God let such a vile creature live this long?

The storm outside was gradually subsiding. But unlike that of the preceding night, the storm within hearts beating together in qualmish frenzy never calmed.

**tbc**


	11. Chapter Eleven

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

**~ if he could only exchange his life with everything that embodied the world and made it whole ~**

_Mizu__ mo kaze mo taiyou mo daichi mo_

**-0-**

_The water, the wind, the sun, the earth_

The look of shock in Youhei Mito's face when he peeked into the room could never be denied. Rukawa, standing behind the slightly opened door with only his flushing face sticking out, regarded the _Gundan_ with a cold look and asked again, "What do you want to talk to me about?"

"Uh well" Youhei stuttered, barely able to look straight at Rukawa. "C-Can we talk downstairs? That is after, you've put on some well you might catch a cold if"

"I'll be down in a minute," Rukawa replied in a quiet voice. Seeing the guy standing before him now reminded him of the all-too-glaring _fact_ that this was Youheis house, and that it was on Youheis bed that he had sex with his captains girlfriend. The very thought of it caused him to blush furiously and numb up with dread at his own thoughtless insolence.

Youhei was blushing furiously himself, and was tripping over his own words like he knew what had just happened inside _his _room. "Uhm yeah okay I'll be at the living room, yeah I'll wait for you. There."

Rukawa just nodded and watched the other guy as he turned and almost stumbled down the stairs. _He knows,_ was the thought that went slithering through his head.

After making sure that his host had made it safely to the first floor, Rukawa gently closed the door and turned to the raving beauty on the bed with only a blanket scantily covering her body. She looked very much like a newborn Venus straight out of some classical painting, gorgeous and naive. At that very moment, he _knew_ he loved her more.

Even though it was hurting him more than his superficial wounds, which had then began throbbing painfully again as though in revolt to his own thoughts...

"Dammit!" He grabbed his clothes and put them on in haste. Youhei was waiting for him downstairs, after all, and he didnt want to add more disrespect to his fast growing pile.

"Where are the other guys?" Rukawa asked curiously when he reached the living room and found only Youhei sitting on the couch. It's not that he cared, really. The last thing he wanted at the moment was to be in a room stuffed with loud-mouthed freaks.

As it turned out, the Akagi girl, Haruko, had been there a while ago and the guys called Oksu and Juichiro had accompanied her home. Takamiya, on the other hand was in the hospital watching over the red-haired monkey.

Rukawa stayed standing on the doorway as he listened to Youhei. The _Gundan_'s head was bowed and his eyes were firmly fixed on his fiddling fingers as though he couldn't take the sight of him. He couldn't blame the guy, of course, especially after what happened _He knows,_ the thought was now filled with conviction.

"H-Haruko had gone upstairs to see Ayako-san." There was a tremor in Youhei's voice that disturbed Rukawa more. "I didn't know you were GOD! How was I to know anyway? So, I let her go and she she shortly came back down running" He closed his eyes and let out a huge sigh. "If you had only seen her She was crying like hell and almost slipped off the stairs Oksu and Juichiro had to run after her all the way out in the storm!"

Rukawa made a loud wheeze as his eyes began to zone out. Had he locked the door before they?

"Damn," he cursed under his breath.

"You do know there's gonna be big trouble if people find out about this."

Rukawas legs were slowly failing him. He leaned against the doorframe as both numbness and breathlessness began to subdue his senses.

"I I didnt mean to," Rukawa forced the words out, almost toppling over from the bout of remorse that almost instantly filled his nerves.

"You didnt, did you?" Youhei's voice became accusing as angry eyes snapped to the other guys direction. "Is _this_ why youve never told her that Captain Miyagi's already woken out of his coma? You do know that, right?"

Rukawa had almost forgotten he did. "It It slipped my mind," he managed to say as his gaze darted to the ground. And it was true, wasn't it? When Sakuragi told him about it, Ayako had been in the loo. And from then, until now, he had not been given a chance to tell her. Or was it because he had never really intended to tell her?

"A lot of things have been slipping your mind lately," Youhei said, his voice now calm but incisive. "Luckily you have a neck to hold your head or it would've slipped off somewhere, too."

Rukawa didnt really take well to sarcasms thrown at him, but what could he do? No matter how he looked at it, everything the other guy had said was true. Was this really what he had become? An indiscriminately selfish fool?

"Miyagi's been asking like hell for Ayako," Youhei said in the same quietly incriminating voice. "He's wondering himself to death over why she had not visited him yet."

Rukawa gasped and closed his eyes tightly. He had never known a person could actually feel so heavy and yet so empty. So agonized and yet so numb

"I know how you must be feeling," Youhei went on in quiet sympathy. "Nobody knows how much sacrifice it was for us when Hanamichi fell for basketball. Unlike his past endeavors with girls, he never gave up on this one and we thought we were gonna lose him for good. But we stayed beside him, nevertheless, and supported him through. Making fun of him once in a while so we can somehow cover up the pang of seeing him enjoying himself with something else other than our company. We didn't wanna get to his happiness so we never tried prying him out of the court and had even willed ourselves to feel happy for him." Rukawa opened his eyes just in time to meet Youhei's piercing gaze. "You do know how much Captain Miyagi and Ayako-san love each other, don't you? And then you come and _do_ this Are you even aware how much pain it would cause the two of them?"

Rukawas breath came out in a sharp gasp as the truth of it all began to sink in. Sure, he could stand the pain within himself, but what about the pain he had caused and would be causing to all the people involved? The pain he had already caused to Ayako herself? How could he stand the very thought of that?

But then again, was it his fault that he's so "I I" His lips seemed to be moving of their own accord and said the words he had been keeping himself from saying for all the throe and conflict it could bring. "I love her." He hated the way he sounded like a whiny little kid.

Youhei's frown deepened in response. "Oh yeah? And what do you know of it? What does a selfish guy like you know about love?"

Needless to say, that statement struck a sensitive chord in Rukawa's heart. Before he could remind himself that he was in Youhei's territory, his anger drove him charging toward the _Gundan_ and eventually cuffing his face with all his might. No wonder this guy and that monkey were best friends! They talked just as much trash as each other, assuming to know more about a person than that person himself!

They punched and rolled, kicked and groaned, turning the whole expanse of the living room into a battlefield. Youhei's gentle appearance was misleading of his adroit fighting skill. He was, after all, a _Gundan_second in strength to their so-called leader who, Rukawa must admit, was one of the best fighters he had ever fallen out with. The two guys brawled on and on until both of them were too weak to swing another blow and were coughing out blood on the floor.

"How dare you say that of me," Rukawa hissed, crouching on his hands and legs as he retched in agony. "You You don't know me" His voice sounded terribly bitter and strained as tears fell arrantly from his eyes. "You don't know anything about me at all!" He could hear Youhei panting laboriously beside him. How dare hehow dare all these people assess him like that! They would never know! They could never understand who he really was!

Were they even aware how much agony this was causing him? And yet, he refused to give up. If he was selfish, how come he was still here? How much more should he give to make these people see? If he could only exchange his life with everything that embodied the world and made it whole and put each in a neatly wrapped package to give to Ayako to prove just how genuine his love for her was, he would do it. He swore he would

He pulled himself up to his feet, wobbled and would've fallen back face flat on the ground, if not for the firm, warm hands that readily held him up.

"The bandage seems a little loose," Youhei said quietly, eyeing the bloodstained dressing with concern.

"I feel sorry, Mito," Rukawa sobbed as the _Gundan_ supported him to the couch. "But not regretful."

"You're not supposed to be," Youhei's voice was surprisingly filled with empathy as he gently lay the weeping guy on the couch. He silently stared at him for a while before kneeling beside the couch to fix his bandage. "I just wish you'd calm down for a minute" He paused and waited for Rukawa's soggy eyes to focus intently on him before adding in a grave voice, "There's something you need to know about that masked creep"

**tbc**


	12. Chapter Twelve

**CHAPTER TWELVE**

**~ she was his life, his dream, his everything ~**

_Tsuki mo hoshi mo tsutsun de kureru_

**-0-**

_The moon, the stars, Id give them all to you_

An hour later, slumped miserably on the floor in his jeans and unbuttoned shirt, his back pressed hard against the door of the room, Rukawa stared quietly at the still sleeping Ayako, not really knowing what to feel. Too confused with all the intense emotions swirling by his heart, he wheezed, rested his elbows on his bent knees and brushed his hands through his hair. _At least one of us…_ he thought as he fixed his hazy gaze on the floor. He never really intended to cause this much trouble to anyone. Nor did he wish to hurt anybody's feelings. He was just… trying to find a place where he could belong. Where he could be happy. Even just for once…

But he guessed he had stayed shut out from the world for too long that it was now refusing to stretch its warm, comforting arms to him, even as he bitterly and miserably dragged himself through the remaining hours of the night.

Why had he been so rash? So… so impudent as to let himself be a slave of passion? Of uncontrolled love and lust for… for the girl who gave him a reason to live? For the girl he had loved all his life?

For… his captain's girl?

Rukawa drew out a long sigh. His hand slid to that small area in his neck where Ayako had nipped him. If all pains could be just as blissful, he would willingly live in torture for the rest of his life.

Problem was, his big, fat conscience didn't bite like Ayako. Not even close. It was currently burying sharp, razor fangs into his heart, forcing him to feel regret. Compelling him to wish he had never done it. But he just couldn't start doing so. For up to that moment, he could still feel the burning sensations he felt when he claimed Ayako. The bolts of electricity that shot through his veins when she readily responded to his kisses… His escalating desire as he laid her on the bed and her slightly trembling hands slowly unbuttoned his shirt and skimmed his chest… In seconds, they were both helplessly plunged into an inescapable state of libidous passion—an unlawful union transcending years of estrangement.

What had made him kiss Ayako? What had made her submit herself to him? Were they both merely caught in the frenzy of the situation? Or did she feel the desperation in his heart? The urgency? Did she somehow sense his anxiety over not being able to make her feel his overflowing love for her before things went back to normal again?

_Does she feel anything for me?_ he wondered as he raised his head and gazed at Ayako. He couldn't be quite sure. It did seem that way the moment she gave herself to him. But whatever possibility had their coupling brought up was immediately smothered by the baleful fires of despair and despondency when she mumbled Captain Miyagi's name over and over as she wept to his chest. It hurt like hell to realize, but he just had to admit it. There was absolutely no place for him in Ayako's heart…

Still, he loved her. And he would love her despite how much it tormented him to do so. She was his life… His dream… His everything… And although there was still the eviscerating feeling of having betrayed the person who trusted him with Ayako—over which he felt genuinely sorry—he would never regret having made love to her. He vowed it would be something he'd treasure beyond the grave.

_Tomorrow night…_ Rukawa closed his eyes tightly as he became aware of his heart pounding violently within his chest. It was beating out the rhythm of anxiety and uncertainty. Yet, at the very back of it all, faint and almost imperceptible, was the beat of willing _sacrifice_.

There was no other way he could make up for all the trouble he had caused everybody. For all the pain he had caused himself. He could never forgive himself anyway. And Ayako would never love him in a million years no matter how hard he tried. All he wanted was for her to be happy. To be safe in the arms of her beloved. That's what he swore to do on his father's grave, right? And he would never let himself fail his old man and be branded a wimp forever…

_I'll see you later, Kaede Rukawa._ The grimly said words suddenly went rushing through his mind, making him cringe with both anger and panic. There was no doubt about it. They were getting to the thick of things. This whole crap was drawing close to an end…

_Tomorrow night…_

Youhei didn't really need to tell him. He knew it all along. He knew he had just been face to face with the creep himself this afternoon—un-hooded, unmasked and _wounded_. Though he didn't know why this usually cool and nonchalant guy would be doing such viciously wicked deeds, he was willing to take the challenge of facing him and putting an end to all this insanity once and for all. No matter what the cost might be…

He, Kaede Rukawa, superace of Shohoku High, had spent most of his sixteen years in basketball to somehow escape his dark past and surpass his father's greatness. Now he was putting the rest of his life on the stake to rediscover his past self and surpass his old man as a person. To give more love than his old man was able to give…

He didn't know when and how he got to the side of the bed. He just snapped back to his senses and found himself caressing Ayako's face. No longer aware of his heart… No longer aware of anything else but the warmth of her skin against his palm.

"Tomorrow night," he whispered with a slight tremor in his voice, "…everything will be normal again." With that, he leaned forward and planted a deep, long kiss on her forehead. Perhaps his last close contact with the girl of his life before he confronted the enemy… Tomorrow night.

**tbc**


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN**

**~ finally she let her whole self be swayed by the resounding beat of her heart ~**

_Anata__ ni aete anata to sugoshite_

_Ima__ koko ni sotto ukabu_

_Afureru__ kono omoi o uketomete_

**-0-**

_You're brave, you're amazing_

_Here, now, gently surfacing_

_Receive this overflowing feelings_

The storm sloshed and lashed on until the following night. It seemed to have broken up sometime in the day, but the mad, furious rain clouds were summoned back by some divining force as though to serve as a precursor to what was to come...

Ayako could hardly hear the roaring of Youhei's pink scooter as it sped through the rain. Apart from the blaring cries of the enraged weather, there were the strident squalls of her troubled spirit. Her heart had been beating out the tumultuous rhythm of fear and anxiety from the moment she stormed out into the backyard and found no sign of Rukawa's bike anywhere.

"I'll never get in the way of your happiness," his words echoed through her head as Youhei forced the scooter through the on rushing gale. Those were the words that the Rukawa had whispered to her ear just moments ago. Just before he walked out of Youhei's room and left her bleeding to the soul. He had meant to kiss her, she knew. And she had readily opened herself to it, _waiting_... Longing for his lips to make the blissful contact, despite knowing it was _wrong_...

But Rukawa didn't do it. Instead his hands slipped around her waist and drew her closer. And tightly, intimately he hugged her as though they had not seen each other for a long timeor they were never gonna see each other ever again...

The dense thunderclouds charged the nocturnal sky with gnarled and angry bolts. Heavier raindrops gushed forth from the heavens at the bellowing of the ensuing thunder. Ayako gasped and shivered as a colder, fiercer gale slapped her square on the face, almost knocking her out of breath. The rain had by now soaked her black and red Shohoku jacket, chilling her to the marrow and making the wound on her forearm throb painfully, to which she tried to remain oblivious. The maddening breeze felt cold in her ears. As cold as how Rukawa's voice felt when he whispered those words...

_I'll never get in the way of your happiness_.

Just what exactly was happiness? What was her happiness? Ayako cringed when just as suddenly as an unexpected assault, the biting coldness of the silver necklace around her neck pierced through her skin. It felt very much like a restraining cuff, binding her once again to the memories of Ryota Miyagiher supposed boyfriend whose condition she had not yet gotten the guts to bother about. Just the mere thought of him being in the hospital was appalling enough. And stoking the fire with its rattling blaze was the harrowing thought that one of them might never live long enough to see the other...

She had taken the necklace off yesterday morning as part of her attempt to rest from _Ryota__-thoughts_ for a while. And such a stupid idea it all was. The very foolishness that drove her, unarmed and completely vulnerable into the seething heat of illicit passion. Right into the warm, loving arms of former dead-face iceman, Kaede Rukawa.

It was clear to her now what she refused to acknowledge for a very long time. Everybody had known it, how come she was the last to realize? Had she been denying it because she was afraid that if she did let herself recognize it, she would eventually feel the same toward him? And would that have been bad at all? After all, she had been in-love with Rukawa long before she met Ryota, right? He was... her _first love_. If she had only known earlier...

_I'll never get in the way of your happiness._ Needless to say, the words stung like poisoned goads. Up to that moment, Ayako could still feel the toxic pang slowly seeping to her soul, threatening to snuff the life out of her. She knew there was only one antidote that could cure and save her from imminent death. That was to see Rukawa and be able to tell him how she really felt.

The sky continued to blaze profusely with nature's fireworks. Ayako cringed once again at the feel of the silver necklace. When she woke up this morning and became aware of her nakedness beneath the sheet, she instantly broke into tears of repentance. How could she have done something so... _bad_ and yet feel so much bliss? It felt good while the feeling lasted. And that's what added more weight to her misery. How could she feel this way when she was supposed to be in-love with and committed to another guy? It didn't help much to think that this other guy was in the hospital and that his last thoughts before he succumbed to unconsciousness was of her

She was jolted out of her thoughts by a sudden drop in the scooter's speed. "Y-Youhei..."

"The storm's getting fiercer, Ayako-san," Youhei yelled amidst the wailing wind. "I think we'd better"

"Don't stop!" Ayako yelled back imploringly. She tightened her arms around the younger guy's waist and pressed her face against his back as tears began streaming down her cheeks. "Please! Please, Youhei! We need to find him!"

"B-But you don't understand!" Youhei's response sounded more like a whine than anything else. Ayako raised her head just in time to see the scooter's headlight blink several times before finally conking out, consequently bringing the whimpering vehicle into a complete stop.

"_Dammit__!_" Youhei hissed, instantly bringing his feet with an irritated thud to the ground to hold the stalled scooter upright. "It broke down again!"

The thunderstorm continued to rage havoc, sending an onslaught of waves crashing against the shore, blotting out completely all the traces of a fun summer on the sand. They had reached the beach in their scouring, but Ayako wasn't aware of it until she dismounted the scooter and felt the grinding of sand beneath her shoes.

"Don't worry, Ayako-san," Youhei assured her as he crouched beside his scooter. "I'll get this fixed in no time."

Though Ayako didn't feel like putting much faith on that, she stood aside just the same and watched Youhei fiddle with the blasted vehicle, silently telling herself to calm down. But, God! How the hell was she going to when it felt like she would never survive another minute without Rukawa by her side? When all the voices inside her head were telling her that time was of the essence. Every dragging minute crucial.. Every ticking second counts...

"Where are you?" she mumbled as she looked out into the raging sea. And once again, as she wrapped her arms around herself, she became aware of the necklace around her neck. The iciness was cutting through her muscles, freezing the blood within her cervical nerves. On impulse, her hands reached back and unlatched the searing ornament, staring blankly at the heart-shaped pendant as it rested on her palm. The sight of it this morning brought to her mind everything that she had tried to set aside for a while. Everything about Ryota...

Amidst the celestial rumblings and the aquatic uproars, Ayako caught whiffs of Youhei cursing tartly behind his decrepit scooter. Faint yet dreadfully clear indications that the damage was more severe than what any of them had expected. She simply sighed and gazed back at the pendant in her hand as it reflected a spark of crude welkin lights. It was because of it that she realized, one by one, all the reasons that drew her closer and closer to Ryota through time.

How from irritation at his being such a troublemaker, her feelings for him grew into appreciation and admiration for his unwavering love and concern. And how this eventually became deep and ardent affection for the guy who had more than once put his life at stake for the sake of her safety.

That morning, she had meant to tell Rukawa this. Make it clear to him that what had happened between them the night before should never get in the way of their happiness... She knew Rukawa had made basketball his life. It's the only thing that should make him happy. And that morning, she was so sure that her happiness was with Ryota...

How could she have been so stupid? How could she have been so... dense to not realize who was really important? Who she really loved?

No matter how much effort she put into getting rid of whatever affection had sprouted inside her heart for Rukawa, it was all shoved deep into wasteland by his icy indifference the whole day. And instead of fleeing from the quagmire of the younger guys charm, she sunk deeper and deeper with each moment that he ignored and avoided her like the plague. It actually bothered her to think he had already forgotten about last night, when that exactly was what she had wanted him to do.

It hurt her to look into the emptiness in his blue eyes. He didn't seem anything like the guy who shared that heated night with her. His oblivious aura scathed her awfully that every time he passed by her acting as though he had not seen her, she wished she could just die right then and there. She had no idea why Rukawa was acting like that. All she knew was that it hurt her more than how Ryota's absence had tortured her.

But it took her a while to actually fess up to this. For her conscience was still insisting her love for her boyfriend when all her heart really wanted was to cry out Rukawa's name...

Until that night, she had intended to tell him about Ryota...

"I understand," Rukawa had said when they finally had a chance to talk inside Youhei's room. His slender finger slid from her lips to her chin, lifting her face up so he could look into her eyes. "I still feel the same, nevertheless." Ayako had gulped as she looked and drowned into those deep pool of lovely eyes, the coldness of which had now melted into a gaze of affection and longing...

Consequently, she was thrown into a trance and was frozen to willful surrender as Rukawa slowly leaned his face closer to hers. And though she knew it would be wrong, she had closed her eyes... and _waited_.

But what was supposed to be a kiss ended instead in a tight hug and Rukawa whispering, _"I'll never get in the way of your happiness."_

_But... you are my happiness... Kaede..._

The heavy rain was gradually subsiding, as though in accordance to the gradual dwindling of an old flame. Ayako clasped her fingers around the pendant as her eyes generated a storm of their own. She was in this state of emotional outburst when her sight was suddenly gravitated by some unseen force to a nearby promontory. And on it, she could make out the outlines of two persons, standing face to face near the projecting end of the rock.

Irrepressible panic instantly overwhelmed her. Though it took another transient blaze of lightning for her to actually discern his face, she knew from the very start that Rukawa was up there, confronting the adversary all on his own. Not to mention that the creep had a gun trained at the unarmed and openly vulnerable guy at that very moment.

Her legs went moving long before she became aware of their action. She could faintly hear Youhei calling after her, but could only care less. All that mattered at the very moment was getting to where Rukawa was...

She may not fully understand it yet, but she now knew what happiness would be and whom she wanted to share it with. Finally, she let her whole self be swayed by the resounding beats of her heart...

"Kaaeeddee!"

**tbc**


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN**

**~ And to her he was offering all his love... his dream... his future... ~**

_Anata__ ga kureta mirai no kakera ga_

_Hora__ koko ni hikatteru kara_

_Meguri__ aeta omoi wa..._

**-0-**

_To you I give the future_

_Look, here, it's sparkling_

_Surrounded completely by feelings..._

Rukawa was hardly aware of the cacophonous noises around him. Nor was he conscious of the harsh biting wind ruffling his hair. The moment the other guy pulled out his gun and held him at gunpoint, he was thrown in a state of complete shock.

His mind was in freefall. Blank to the dot. He couldn't even begin wondering about his life and whether or not he had lived it well like someone at the brink of death was most likely to do. Well, not that this kind of situation gave him enough time for that anyway.

Still, he should've seen this coming...

The roaring of thunder sounded so close it made him flinch. But what he heard next after that stiffened his every muscle more and almost halted the beating of his heart. Was it his imagination or did he just hear Ayako's voice in the wind, calling out his name? Though it was very faint, it sounded very real

His head jerked to the direction of the voice and his heart gave a start when he deftly made out two utterly familiar figures on the shore, undoubtedly rushing to where he was.

_No!_ his mind cried out as he tried to keep as straight a face as possible. It was a good thing that the creep's back was on the shore. _Don't come here!_

"It was smart of you to have sent me that letter, luring me here," the taunting voice pulled his gaze back to the perp. Akira Sendoh's smile looked impish under the shadows of the night. His steel mask lay a few feet away behind him, leaving only the hood of his jacket to cover his head and conceal his trademark spike hair from possible distant witnesses. "And you even used that girl's name. You know I can't resist her as much as you can't, _ne_?" His face took on a rather dark expression as he tightened his grip around the gun. "Lucky shit, Miyagi. I don't think a goddamn wimp like him deserves such a ravishing babe. And I almost had my way with her, too, had you not"

Rukawa grunted as a choking amount of bile rose to his throat. He had expected a more sensible reason behind all these. Not some silly jealous guy storyespecially from the kind of person Akira Sendoh was... or used to be. How fast jealousy can turn a once calm and composed guy into a rude and mad beast...

"Oopps, sorry. Word-fault." Sendoh smiled leeringly. "Didn't _ravishing_ sound a little too lustful?"

Not to mention lecherous maniac, "You're a shit."

"What?"

"I can't believe you're doing all this insanity for such a crappy reason."

"Crappy?" Sendoh scoffed. "You think this is crappy?" He raised his aim to Rukawa's head and sneered. "How much more stupid can you get, huh?"

Rukawa wheezed as he stared at the barrel of the gun. The cold gale began biting at his skin along with the dreadful chill he felt within his veins. "What do you really want from her?" he demanded in a low voice, keeping back as much tremor from it as he could.

To his utter surpriseand annoyanceSendoh began chuckling derisively, "You really don't understand, do you? I'm not really after her..."

"Then why? Why are you doing all this?"

_"I'm after you..."_

A circuitous lightning appeared in the horizon. Rumbling thunder beat out a maddening rhythm across the sky as two pairs of fiery blue eyes regarded each other steadily. Below them, the angry waves incessantly lapped against the bottom of the promontory, momentarily submersing into sea the pointed edges of the rocks bordering it, only to divulge them once again within seconds with new threats of a fatal end.

"That game..." Sendoh's voice was low and melancholic when he spoke. "My whole life depended on that game. It was my ticket to a basketball scholarship at a reputable university in Tokyo. To a future of fame and recognition. To a high paying career..." Tears spilled from his eyes. "And fuck you, Kaede Rukawa!" he snarled spitefully. "Fuck you for ruining everything for me!"

Rukawa stepped back as Sendoh took a step closer. The waves below suddenly sounded frighteningly loud. _Dammit__..._

"If it hadn't been for that dunk you made, we would've won the game," the weeping guy went on bitterly. "If you hadn't been so goddamn good, I would still have a future! Now you call that crappy?"

"_Teme__!_" Rukawa cried angrily. But whatever plan of attack had his dander put into his mind was immediately dispersed by the impact of the gun's butt on his face. He fell to his hands and knees and gasped as haze began to fill his sight. His cheek burned with pain as blood from the wound on it tinctured his lips.

"How many more lives do you plan to ruin for your own selfish glory?" the towering mad man hovering over him growled. "How many more futures do you plan to wreck for your own selfish cause?"

_Selfish glory?__ Selfish cause? _These statements, needless to say, affected the younger guy in more ways than anyone would've expected possible. How many lives had he ruined? How many futures had he wrecked? The words came crashing on him like an avalanche of seething fire and ice. Had he really been that bad already?

He then thought of that dunk he forced into the basket against Sendoh during the last two seconds of the game. If he had only known it would all come to this

But then again, like Sendoh, he had wanted to win. And nobody could ever deny him that glory, right? Nobody could ever deny_ his team_that glory!

Still...

He could not believe a single slam dunk could actually cause this much strife for so many people, this much madness to this guy, and this much wounds to himself...

He could not believe a single game could change so many lives, so many emotions, so many futures...

He could not believe a single guymeaning himselfcould ruin so many dreams with his selfishness...

_If you are really selfish, then why are you here? _a small part of him argued against the bitter repentant thoughts filling his mind almost to bursting point. _Why are you here risking everything you have for the sake of that girl? For the sake of...?_

"There's... more to life than... basketball," he heard himself say in a strained, yet firm voice.

"Funny hearing that from you," Sendoh's voice dripped with irony. "Though I was kinda expecting you to say that. Especially since..."

"Kaede!" The oncoming call froze every nerve in Rukawa's body. He completely forgot that she had been on her way to this place! Overcoming the transient daze, he raised his head just in time to see Sendoh twist his body to one side and aim his gun on the startled Ayako. "S-Sendoh?" she appeared to have gasped in disbelief.

"Especially since she's here!" The merciless perp squeezed out two consecutive shots at her direction. The deafening _'bang-bang'_ echoed through the night along with a frightened shriek, a pained grunt, and the sound of a body falling against the ground...

The following seconds seemed to drag on forever as Rukawa stared blankly at the scene in front of him. He could see the blood flooding around Ayako's body. Her eyes wide with shock and her lips forming a chasm of startled terror made him numb with fright all over...

"Youhei!" The loud, piercing cry woke Rukawa out of the trance and snapped his sight back to the real world where he saw a very much alive and unscathed Ayako sobbing under the gasping and trembling body of Youhei Mito...

Youhei had blocked the shots!

Rukawa didn't waste any more seconds. On impulse, he sprung to his feet and grabbed Sendoh's arm just in time to send his third shot rocketing into the sky. He heard the distracted guy curse before feeling a fist on his cheek. It felt like his jaw had broken off but he wasn't letting go of that hand with the gun.

Sendoh gripped the weapon with both hands. Rukawa tried to grip harder with both of his. The sneering psycho was struggling to aim the barrel at him, while he, on the other hand, fought with equal might to do the same to his adversary. Neither of them wanted to give up. Both were as strongly matched as the other.

Or so it seemed, until their struggle brought the gun down to stomach level and fired two more shots. Rukawa heard Ayako's wail of terror and saw Sendoh's evil smile before he felt the eviscerating pain in his abdomen. He lost his grip on Sendoh's hand and dropped to his knees, coughing out the blood that surged to his mouth. Trying hard to fight off the chilling numbness descending upon him...

"Would you look at that," Sendoh jeered. "The great invincible Kaede Rukawa couldn't even defend himself from a flimsy player like me."

It took almost all of Rukawa's remaining strength to raise his head and look up at his tormentor. And almost lost all of it when the gun's cold muzzle kissed his forehead. Ayako was still sobbing a few feet away behind him, muttering incoherent words of pleas between her tears. Youhei's ragged breathing was a vague yet firm indication that he was still alive.

The waves were still wailing... Waiting...

Rukawa defiantly locked his eyes on Sendoh's evil blue orbs. Though the mere idea of a gun on his forehead was making every cell in his body tremble, he would never let this creep see he had won. Not yet... Not ever...

Then, Sendoh's gaze suddenly shifted to something... no, to someone behind him! And, much to Rukawa's horror, the gun did so, too as the mad guy cried out in irritation, "Shut up, you bitch!"

"Coward!" Rukawa wailed out amidst loud claps of thunder. Ayako's sobs had instantly stopped at the sight of a gun aimed right at her. "You are nothing but a chicken-shit coward!"

The din of the waves was deafening. Almost impatient... Sendoh's fiery blues gazed back at him as the gun was pressed hard on his forehead once again. "Whatdidyoujustsay?"

"If you had wanted me all along, then why the hell do you have to involve her? Leave her out of this!" Anger was slowly refilling Rukawa's veins, gradually replacing every bit of the anxiety he felt in his heart.

Sendoh, on the other hand, seemed to be enjoying everything that was transpiring before him. His lips curved into a wide, evil sneer as he pushed the gun harder against Rukawa's forehead, slightly yet rudely tilting the other guy's head backward. "How does it feel, Kaede Rukawa? How does it feel to be at the brink of losing someone you care for this much and knowing you can never do anything about it?"

Rukawa simply wheezed and continued frowning at the guy.

"I like the look on your face, Rukawa. The agony. The helplessness," Sendoh rambled on. "Yes! Yes! Those exactly are the things I want to see on your face! This is exactly how I have wanted you to feel! Exactly how I felt when the same thing happened to me..."

"_Shit!_" Rukawa hissed, his eyes burning with growing hatred at each passing second. Sure, he could feel the agony and the pain... So intense that he so wanted to give up at that very moment. But he couldn't... wouldn't... didn't want to...

He had made a vow. A vow of love and sacrifice. And because of his determination to keep it, he had stood this long against this guy and was determined to keep on longer. Long enough to serve his _senpai_for, perhaps, the last time.

Oblivious to what was going on inside the mind of his prey, the smile on Sendoh's lips grew wider, prouder. "Y'know, I've set this whole show up just for you. It wouldn't be enough of a revenge for me just to see you die, would it? I wanted you to have a share of how harsh life has been to me... I wanted you to share my agony... before I kill you!"

Rukawa regarded the guy carefully, searching for even the slightest dent in his defense. While all around them, the waves were calling out to him, as though cheering him on...

"I'd never have thought it would be the senior manageress, though," Sendoh went on. "It would've been easier if it were that Akagi girl. I would've killed her at one go. But it had to be the tough, and dauntless lady, eh? It had been fun playing with the two of you. And I would've let you enjoy yourselves longer, if it weren't for this wound that redhead _baka_ had given me! This gave me away, didn't it? I shouldn't have challenged you to that game"

"Why?" Ayako suddenly cut in, her voice this time was calm and persuasive, almost soothing. "Why are you doing all this, Sendoh? It's not at all worth it..."

Rukawa closed his eyes tightly and wished Ayako would just shut her trap up. He didn't want her to get into this... _Please..._

"Because..." Sendoh began in a soft voice. Rukawa opened his eyes and saw the smile on Sendoh's lips falter as what seemed like vague sanity began to wash over the guy's face. "Because..." The hand holding the gun slowly fell limply to his side as a sob escaped his throat. "That game meant everything to me..."

"It meant everything to us, too..." Ayako went on, keeping her tone. Rukawa froze upon hearing the faint and careful sound of footsteps behind him. "It meant everything to everybody. But it sure is not a reason to be this... disappointed..."

_SHIT!_ She was coming closer! Utterly alarmed, Rukawa regarded the other guy closely to see how he was reacting to this sudden bold act and was downright surprised to see the rivulets of tears cascading richly down Akira Sendoh's cheeks. The look of madness that was a while ago harboring his face was completely gone, replaced by pure sadness and agony... He then realized what Ayako had intended to do. She was distracting him! Distraught as the guy wasbody and soulhe was this easy to manipulate! Rukawa shifted his stance and got ready to jump the guy. Now was his chance...

"I lost my father last month," Sendoh sobbed, his eyes looking blankly beyond the sky. And that was all Rukawa needed for his plan of attack to crash to the ground once again. Add to that the genuine bitterness and mournful tone of the guy's voice. "I am all alone now. And that scholarship was my only chance at a future. I worked hardreally hard to earn that. Knowing I would never have a chance to get into college if I didn't. And this guy had to come and ruin everything!"

Something tugged at Rukawa's heart. Something that resembled sympathy. He could almost feel the waves of emotion occupying the guy's heart, reflected in the tears surging from his glazed eyes and the words uttered by his quivering lips.

"He didn't know, nobody knew." From her voice, Rukawa could tell that Ayako was now standing just an inch away behind him. "Nobody would ever have wanted things to turn out like this. Please, Sendoh..." Another bold step and the gallant Shohoku manageress was standing barely in front of the disturbed Ryonan ace. "Please... you don't wanna do this..."

Rukawa struggled up to his feet and watched in anxious silence as Ayako slowly stretched out her hand to Sendoh, "Revenge will take you nowhere, Akira. Please... give me the gun..."

Amidst his pain and discomfort, Rukawa found himself staring in awe at the girl who seemed to be succeeding in pacifying the madness in the other guys heart. She really had a way with bitter and hopeless guys, hadnt she? She wasn't this nice to him when they first met, but she did turn his life around. Turned it around in a way that made him indebted to her forever.

If she hadn't come to that court on that certain sunny day, would he be the kind of person he was right now? Would he even be playing basketball? Would he still be clinging to his sanity? To a future...?

Yes, Rukawa knew he owed Ayako his future. She drove him out of desolation with that sudden burst of girlish hormones that got her crying "You're such a jerk!" to his face and running off... Away from him...

Though he was rather rude to her, he had to admit he felt gratified that she came. It was she who killed all the fear and doubt in his callous heart and got him looking forward to a future. To prove his worth... To live long enough to see her again...

And just when he was losing all hope, just when he was about to offer his life solely to basketball, she came back. Came back to save him from the same kind of madness that ruined Akira Sendoh's life.

They weren't so different after all. They were both athletes whose lives revolved around the sport they knew and loved so well. But while heRukawafinally found the true meaning of life, Sendoh lost his. In the death of his father... In the death of his dream...

Rukawa knew how it felt. He should. He had been in the same situation. And was pulled out of it by the very same girl who was now standing in front of fate's newest victim.

"Akira," Ayako prodded on gently. "Give it to me... Let me help you..."

If Sendoh would only let Ayako in... If he would only trust her with his life, Rukawa knew everything was going to be all right.

But things were not destined to be so easy. Rukawa watched with startled dread as Sendoh's arm swung with unrelenting vengeance, intending to aim the gun at Ayako. "Who are you kidding? "

The startled girl's knees turned to goo and bore her down to the ground the same moment that Rukawa charged at Sendoh and sent his shot into the clouds. Then, knowing that his strength was no longer enough to hold him up against this guy for even just a second, he put all his might into the next, and last resort he had.

He drove Sendoh toward the edge of the promontory, straight into the raging waves...

And as he was doing so, he remembered the conversation he had with Ayako inside Youhei's room. How it hurt him to see her wearing that heart-shaped necklace againa clear enough indication that he should stop hoping they'd ever get together. How he had stopped her from telling him what was already obviousthat she loved Miyagi more than she would ever do him. How he had hugged her tightly and lovingly, then whispering to her ear an assurance he meant to keep to prove just how much he was willing to give and _give up_ for her...

She's the only thing that had kept him alive for this long. And to her, he was offering all his love... His dream... His future...

_I'll never get in the way of your happiness, _he thought before he felt a violent pull on his shirt. His feet slipped and he went tumbling down into the waves with Sendoh.

He closed his eyes and smiled. He had kept his promise...


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN**

**~ She could never ask for anything more ~**

_Hitotsu dake_

**-0-**

_Youre the only one_

Ayako stared with unwavering amusement at the raven-haired lad striding and turning adroitly around the whole expanse of the half-court overlaying one side of the freshly mowed lawn. The morning was bright and friendly and Phoebus's fiery sphere made his perspiring body glisten in all its youthful glory. His eyes had that sparkling, _blazing_ determination in them that Ayako once feared she would never get the chance to see again. Slowly, abstractedly, she stirred the green tea she was preparing for him as she kept her gaze on the godly being spreading his magnificence all over her gardenreaching further out to poke her heart with overwhelming bliss.

Rukawathe name undoubtedly fit him very well. Like a river flowing smoothly, yet rapidly, on a calm, halcyon day, he moved with ease pass his imaginary opponents and delivered an exquisite dribble shot into the hoop.

"And Kaede scores!" he cried in commentary of his own athletic prowess.

A wide, proud smile stretched Ayako's lips as for the umpteenth time in years, she wondered what had she ever done to deserve all this? To deserve _him_?

A whiff of summer breeze came wafting through the porch, playfully ruffling the fresh flowers she had put in the middle of the breakfast table. She sighed and gently placed the teaspoon down beside the cup and walked to the top of the porch steps where she sat down and engaged herself in watching the highly energetic lad show off more of his skills.

The ball clanged loudly against the rim. "And Kaede goes for the rebound!" He jumped up and snatched the ball in the air, hugging it close to his chest, protecting it from non-existent enemies. Then, only a second after reaching the ground, he sprung up again and dunked the ball forcefully into the basket. In almost exactly the same passion that Ayako clearly remembered a particular shot was done several years ago.

She cupped her face in her hands as her eyes began to zone willingly into retrospect. Back to the year when gaining meant everything and losing was closely synonymous to death

Seven years had passed since that incident in the promontory. Seven long years that she had to endure and live through all the opprobrium and social stigma it had induced. The pain had somehow subsided, though bits of spasmodic residues still remained. People had somehow learned to forgive, yet occasional condemning eyes had never really stopped gracing her from head to foot whenever she passed by some busybodies who just couldn't let sleeping dogs lie.

She had made it through them all. Scathed yet still breathing. Scarred, yet healing.

The ball went cleanly into the hoop once again and another string of excited commentaries followed. Of course, how could she ever forget that the cardinal reason she was still alive today was the raven-haired basketball ace kicking the sorry ass of the opponents he had woven out of the early morning breaths of summer frolicking around the garden. "Kaede gets the ball Kaede goes for a three-point shot and" The ball deftly found its way to the hoop A delighted squeal instantly followed, "He scores!"

Ayako chuckled faintly as she fought off the urge to run to him right then and there and lock him in a tight embrace that could literally knock all the breath out of his system Smother him with kisses that could make him giggle so hard he'd definitely faint into her arms from lack of air. She wanted so much to torture him with all the love that was welling up in her heart. All the love she had for _him_

She decided to keep her cool for the time being. She knew she could do that later. Anytime she wanted actually. He was all hers anyway.

_Just let him enjoy himself a little while longer, _she silently told herself, once again profusely filling her sight with all the lively exuberance emitting from that nimble athlete in her garden. She wished she had the power to halt the rotation of the earth so she could just sit here all day and stare at him. Memorize all his moves. Bask in his beauty and drown endlessly in his charms

"_Makenai__ ze_!" he cried as he glided through the air and slammed the ball into the basket. "Wooohooo!" he hollered enthusiastically, pumping his fist in the air while his other hand kept its grip on the rim. The whole structure creaked and whined at his weight as he swung his body a few times more before jumping back to the ground.

At about the same time he did, an exclamation of delight accompanied by a series of excited applause turned his attention to the direction of the low fence, where his azure eyes came into contact with the sparkling blues of

"Haruko!" Ayako jumped to her feet and dashed toward her friend who had by then stopped applauding and was standing on the other side of the stone fence like the prim and proper lady she always was.

"H-H-Haruko-chan!' Kaede exclaimed with glee as he ran through the court and planted himself beside Ayako to stare like a sick puppy at their morning visitor. "_Ohayou_!"

"_Ohayou_, Kaede-kun," Haruko greeted cheerfully. "You were pretty rough with your opponents back there, _ne_."

Ayako couldn't help but snicker as a furious blush slowly crept its way up to the lad's cheeks. "Why don't you come in, Haruko?" she chortled while in the act of opening the gate.

Haruko's brown, corkscrew tangles swayed about her shoulders as she shook her head in protest. "_Iie_. I just came by to make sure the two of you make it this afternoon. Five o'clock sharp."

"Of course, well be there." Ayako chuckled good-naturedly and added, "I see Akagi-senpai's never learned to tolerate late-comers, has he?"

Haruko giggled in response. "You can say that again."

"Haruko-chan," Kaede, who had kept quiet during the brief exchange spoke at last. "Are you really gonna marry that _jerk_?"

"Kaede!" Ayako snapped, all the traces of her cheer replaced by startled amusement.

Haruko playfully tweaked Kaede's nose as her giggles kept on. "Don't say that in front of Youhei-kun, ne? He's gonna be terribly hurt."

Pale cheeks once again turned red as crimson lips pouted in unmasked disappointment. "I still dont understand why you prefer that klutz over"

Ayako's hands instantly flew over the unbelievably tactless mouth, "Kaede!" She then turned to Haruko and grinned apologetically, "Im sorry."

"No, it's okay, Ayako," Haruko smiled with assurance. "I'll see you later, okay?"

Ayako nodded in response before they simultaneously cried, "Five o'clock sharp!" which in turn resulted to more girlish fits of laughter.

"Mmmmpph!" Kaede wanted to say something, but Ayako only pressed her hands harder over his mouth. He then defeatedly resorted to a quiet wave as they both watched Haruko walk off.

"Kaede," Ayako said gently as she slowly released her hold on his mouth. Haruko was a good distance away already and yet, Kaede kept his unwavering gaze after her. Another snicker threatened to escape her lips at the sight of it. "Let's go eat breakfast."

Kaede sighed as he laced his fingers through hers and walked with her to the porch. "I still can't believe Haruko-chan's getting married today. And to that jerk even! Ch!"

Ayako arched a brow at the foxy lad as she watched him settle at the breakfast table she had set on the porch. A lot of things had changed since the accident. And somehow, most people had managed to accept all these as Nature's way of proving just how inconsistent and uncertain life on earth could be. Yet, somehow still, some people just find it hard to jive with how things happen and change right before their very eyes. Some people like _Kaede__ Rukawa_.

Anyway, who would've thought a demure, gentle lady like Haruko Akagi would actually hook up with a rowdy, brawlish gent like Youhei Mito from the infamous Sakuragi's _Gundan_? Not to mention that Haruko was supposedly the last girl whom the _Gundan_ leader was offering his heart and lifetime devotion to for the rest of his life

"Umm, is the _do'ahou_ gonna be there?" Kaede asked before popping a muffin into his mouth and looking intently up at her.

"Yeah," Ayako ruffled his hair playfully. "He's taking Yayoi-chan along and I expect you to behave well around her, okay?"

A groan vibrated instantly from the disappointed guys throat as he reached out for another humongous piece of muffin. "Why do all the beautiful girls prefer jerks over me?"

Ayako responded simply with a chuckle. Hanamichi Sakuragi and Yayoi Aidaanother unexpected couple that shocked the daylights off Kanagawa. The issue of their May-December affair was given its fair share of talks and tinted attentions for a few weeks. But, like any other shocking occurrence, it eventually lost its glamour and charm and people soon learned to just live with it.

It was like when they found out about her and Rukawa. Their illicit affair when she was supposed to be committed to another guy... And just when the talks were about to die down, they discovered she was carrying the breathing product of her infidelity. That actually brought more stigmas than the initial shock. And she wouldn't have made it through it all had it not for the few sensible and understanding people who stayed beside her through and through.

First, there was Haruko whom she thought was going to be the first to lash at her after what happened, but ended up being the first to take her side. She was hurt, of course. But she was also the only other being who truly loved Rukawa to actually respect the person he had chosen to love.

_"I'd rather you be his beloved than anybody else,"_ were the very words she said which more than only proved her unfathomable kindness, but also sealed their lifetime pact of sisterhood.

Taking the third slot of the bond was Yayoi Aida who, after Akira Sendoh's untimely death, suddenly lost interest in her job and instantly gave up being a sports reporter. She took it hard upon herself that she never really cared enough about Sendohhaving focused most of her attention and devotion to him as a basketball player rather than to him as a person.

"I would've been able to help him," was her remorseful statement when she and Ayako met on Ace's Point, exactly a year after the tragedy. Because of the reputation that the promontory got for itself after the incident, people just began referring to it as "Ace's Point" and often visited it to give their respects accordingly, or just plainly take a look for the sake of it.

"We all share the same regret," she had told her weeping _senpai_ as she coiled her comforting arms around her trembling body. "But there's really nothing much we can do about that now. The future is still on its way and is defying us to show it how much we have learned from the experiences we had in the past."

Yayoi eventually got over her sorrow with Ayako and Haruko's help, and was soon living her life almost as normally as before. However, she never went back to being a sports reporter, but instead chose to run a flower shop business with her newfound friends. They're currently doing very well and, needless to say, it was more than enough therapy to cure all woes and sorrows.

Then, there's Sakuragi and his _Gundan_. If there were people who actually had the best understanding of what _exactly_ happened, it had to be them. Especially Youhei, who even took part in altering the conclusion of the event. Kaede may not get along well with him and would sometimes even treat him as a jerk and all, but if it weren't for that impulsive klutz, none of them would be alive today.

Then, there's also the basketball teamher _senpais_, contemporaries and _kouhais_ who kept their respect and devotion to her despite what happened

And of course there's _him_ Need she say more?

Ayako knelt down beside Kaede's chair and put on the most forlorn expression to match her whine, "But you're my number one, am I not beautiful enough?"

Kaede turned to her and sighed. Then threw his arms around her neck and assaulted her face with kisses. She giggled like a little girl, gleeful and pleased.

"Is Miyagi gonna be there?" he asked after a while, arms still wrapped around her neck.

Ayako shrugged and pulled him in a tight hug so he wouldn't see the hint of uneasiness on her face. "I guess," she said, not quite sure of her own statement. They had not really talked much after what happened. He was crushed when they broke up and chose to move miles away from her to somehow get over the pain. What she knew of Ryota since then were based on the things he told Mitsui and Sakuragi on the phone. They said he had never really hooked up with anybody else and had always asked about her and Kaede to which she would only smile and tell them, _"Yeah right"_ or _"Get lost."_ She never really believed them until Ryota himself called on her birthday last week. They chatted for quite a while and even gradually rekindled a bit of the old familiarity

"Uh, Ayako?" his voice was low, cautious.

"Hm?" hers was cool, casual.

"I hope its' not too much to ask but"

She felt her heart skip with a tinge of agitation, almost afraid to hear what he was about to say. "Yes?"

"Please Please call me Ryota. I mean, I know I can never change your mind about about Rukawa, but but I hope I can at least be your friend. _Again_. Please? Aya-chan?"

She sighed to expel all the initial anxiety from her system and even managed a smile. "Sure Ryota."

If Ryota made it today, this was going to be the first time they would d see each other after seven years. And somehow, Ayako couldn't help but feel discomforted. Even after the years, she still hadn't completely gotten over the remorse she felt over what she did to him

"Will it be all right for you to see him?" Kaede asked cautiously, yet full of concern as though sensing her wariness. Ayako swore his innocent looking foxy-face could really fool a lot into thinking him dumb, when in truth, he was really one precocious little imp.

She sighed. "It's about time we do, don't you think?" Sooner or later, they would have to see each other anyway and completely put the past behind to start anew, right? Theyre both trying to live their lives as successfully as they could while still tied up to the past they had hastily left hanging somewhere. She's now a successful businesswoman and he, a successful basketball player playing for the National team. Who knows how much more they could achieve if they finally break the walls of apathy and acknowledge each other's existence again even as friends?

Kaede drew away from the hug and plastered a wide grin on his lips, "Is _Oyaji_ gonna be there?"

Ayako playfully pulled on the young guy's chin and replied chuckling, "Of course. Everyone's gonna be there!"

Coach Anzai, despite being seven years older, never once thought of giving up the team. Okay, so maybe he did for a while, but he soon came back to his senses and realized how many wonderful dreams could go to waste if he let himself be defeated by bitterness. He remained strong for her, for everybody. And even though they never made it to the Inter-High since the incident, he kept on training and disciplining and giving his fatherly care to every aspiring athlete who joined the team.

Yet, of course, finally feeling the fated wear of the years, he now took on the new task of preparing a competent successor to the job.

"Even Mit-chin?"

Ayako rolled her eyes and pulled on Kaede's cheeks. "Even Mit-chin."

That competent successor happened to be Hisashi Mitsui, who had become really close to Kaede through the years.

"_Yosh_! Then I can play one on one with him, _ne_?" he exclaimed hopefully as though it was the very thing he lived and breathed for.

Ayako found it best to just ride along his excitement. "And you're gonna win for me, right?"

Kaede put on an assuring grin. The kind of grin that very rarely showed on his predecessor's lips. And the longer Ayako looked at it, the more it seemed to change into a vision that reminded her of the distant past. When she saw for the first and last time an older version of him smile. A wide genuine smile that spelled a kind of contentment. Of satisfaction over having fulfilled a lifetime dream... Or perhaps a self-induced promise he had kept to the very end

It was the smile that seemed to cry, _"I love you"_ in the quietest, yet most overwhelming way

"Just watch me kick his ass!"

The cocky statement that sounded more like a threat than an assurance woke Ayako out of the trance and snapped her right back to reality, somewhat rattled, yet amused by the foxy-lad's choice of words. She shrugged and pulled the sputtering kid for another tight hug. Had she mentioned how close he and that ex-gangster Mitsui had become?

She felt his little six-year-old arms coil around her neck once again and shivered with delight at the feel of his breath in her ear when he whispered, "I'm gonna make you proud, _Mom_."

The summer breeze wafted pass the porch once again, as though wanting to match the warmth Ayako felt deep within her heart. Again, she wondered what had she ever done that could've caused this kind of rapture? This kind of bliss? Was it possible that all the pain, the agony, and the regret she felt through the years had somehow accumulated into the happiness she had been longing for, and that which was gradually blotting out all the dark blue spots from her soul? Did the laws of Nature allow such a contradictory phenomenon?

Well, Ayako could only care less. Right now, all that really mattered was the little angel she held steadfastly in her arms. The way he made her life worth living The unrivaled kind of elation his mere existence induced The convincing way he showed her all the euphoric and fulfilling sides of heaven whenever they were hugging each other this way _Needing_ each other this way _Loving_ each other this way

And, yes, being the content and satisfied mother she had become, Ayako could never ask for anything more

**-end-**

**Song:** _Hitotsudake__ (Only One)_

**Artist:** Sakura Tange

Thanks so much for dropping by! ^-^


End file.
